Les contes made by Ichihara
by Ichihara
Summary: Blanche Neige? Non, Zolf l'Ecarlate et ses sept Homonculus! Edwardillon! Le conte de Greed! Le Petit Chaperon Vert! Vous voulez rire? C'est par ici.
1. Blanche Neige, non pas vraiment

Il était une fois, dans un pays fort fort lointain, un roi puissant et son fils, le prince. Ce prince là était grand, beau (Tout est relatif), fort, de longs cheveux bruns noués en queue de cheval et des yeux de la couleur de l'or. Il s'appelait Zolf l'Ecarlate, car il avait le pouvoir de tout faire exploser en claquant dans ses mains, et il aimait beaucoup faire exploser les gens : les servantes, les cuisiniers, les demoiselles de la cour, les chevaliers, les nobles, les sheriffs et même ses fiancées.

Son père, où plutôt son beau-père, qui en fait était une femme déguisée en homme parce que les hommes c'est plus respecté que les femmes et qu'elles, elles n'ont pas le droit de vote, était jaloux, enfin, jalouse de ce beau fils qui il faut l'avouer était plutôt beau. Mais comme elle prétendait être un homme, elle ne pouvait pas lui sauter dessus, comprenez ! Donc son père-mère, le roi-reine Dante, était jaloux-jalouse de ce beau fils. Il-Elle avait en effet une grande fierté, être l'être le plus cruel sur cette Terre. Et parce que l'auteur n'a pas envie de péter un câble avant la fin, désormais nous parlerons du roi en usant des pronoms au féminin.

Le roi Dante possédait un miroir magique, qu'elle avait créé grâce à la Pierre Philosophale. Dans une autre histoire, le miroir aurait servi a caché cette même pierre, mais qu'importe ! Ce miroir était doué de parole et de conscience. Chaque jour, Dante s'admirait dans la salle de bain et disait

- Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis moi qui est l'être le plus cruel du royaume ?

- Mais c'est vous bien sûr, ô mon… ma… ô la personne qui m'a créé.

Et puis un jour, alors que Dante posait à nouveau la question au miroir, celui-ci répondit

- Euh… Et bien… Bah… Il se trouve…

- Et bien ? demanda Dante avec impatience.

- Il se trouve que votre beau fils, vous savez celui qui est beau, est bien plus cruel que vous.

- Zolf ? Mais c'est impossible enfin ! Zolf est..

Elle se dirigea à sa fenêtre et vit Zolf dans la cour du château en grande discussion avec un garde. Triomphante, elle s'apprêtait à faire remarquer au miroir que Zolf ne lui arrivait certainement pas à la cheville, lorsque celui-ci explosa le garde, la cabane du garde et le mur de l'enceinte.

- … Il me faut me débarrasser de lui. QU'ON M'APPELLE LE CHASSEUR !

- Mais vous l'avez tué hier, répond le miroir tout penaud.

- Bon bah qu'on m'appelle le capitaine de la garde !

- Euh, Zolf l'Ecarlate l'a tué avant-hier.

- Mais y a plus personne dans cette baraque ou quoi ?!

- Et bien, il vous reste… Vous savez, l'homme à la cave…

Le roi Dante retrouva sa bonne humeur.

- Bien, alors qu'on m'appelle HOHENHEIM !

- A vos ordres !

Et voilà le scientifique Hohenheim qui sort de sa cachette et embarque le premier venu sur son passage, c'est-à-dire Zolf, pour le traîner dans la forêt afin de lui raconter sa vie.

- Mwahaha, jamais il n'en réchappera ! S'esclaffa Dante de la fenêtre de la salle de bain

Une fois dans la forêt, Hohenheim se mit à raconter sa vie à l'Ecarlate qui s'en foutait royalement.

- Oh mais il est déjà tard, et je dois aller rendre visite à ma grand-mère, finit par dire Hohenheim. Allez salut.

Et il planta là le pauvre Zolf l'Ecarlate, qui lui continua sa marche en explosant absolument tout sur son passage.

- Pff j'en ai marre de ce décor pourri ! Allez je bouge ! Je trouverai sans doute quelqu'un à exploser plus loin.

Et il marcha donc en quête de quelqu'un à exploser. Il marcha, marcha jusqu'à arriver à un grand manoir tout beau tout propre. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il poussait la porte de la bâtisse.

- Ohé y a quelqu'un là dedans ?

Aucune réponse. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et découvrit une grande table avec disposée dessus 7 couverts.

- Alors ça fait sept futurs victimes, ricana l'Ecarlate en se frottant les mains et en faisant exploser la table.

…

... …

… … …

Excusez moi, son rire m'a fait peur alors j'ai fuis. J'ai honte. Moi le narrateur confirmé des histoires d'Ichihara, j'ai eu peur ! Hum. Reprenons.

Puis Zolf l'Ecarlate passa dans le salon, où il trouva six fauteuils et un canapé. Il les explosa pareil. Puis il descendit à la cave et y découvrit une salle de torture avec sept victimes. Il les explosa.

Puis Zolf l'Ecarlate monta à l'étage, où il trouva une seule chambre avec sept lits alignées, vu que les autres pièces étaient en travaux. Et vu qu'il commençait à fatiguer, il décida d'en exploser six et d'en squatter un. Il lut d'abord les noms gravés dans le bois du lit. Le premier, Pride, suivi d'Envy, de Wrath, de Greed, de Gluttony, de Lust et de Sloth. Il resta un instant perplexe devant la largeur du lit nommé Gluttony, puis l'explosa. Il ne garda que celui de Sloth, tout au bout, et s'endormit rapidement.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là mais pas trop loin sinon on en connaît une qui serait déjà fatiguée, il y avait un restaurant bar nommé « Le coin des 7 pêchés ». Etablissement très renommé pour ces deux charmantes serveuses et son barman à tomber. Y avait même une plante verte, aussi surnommé Envy, la poubelle Gluttony, le plongeur Wrath et le patron Pride. Et ce soir-là ils fermèrent boutique heureux car ils avaient gagné pleins de sous vu que tout le restaurant avait été réservé pour l'anniversaire de la petite Elysia Hugues. Donc ils rentrèrent chez eux en chantant

- Eh oh, eh oh, on s'est fait de la thune, ehohehohehohehoh !

- Et c'est rien que pour ma pomme, ehoh ! chanta un petit rigolo au beau milieu des autres avant de se faire pousser dans l'eau par la femme H2O (Un verre de tout ce que vous voulez sauf d'eau pour faire passer mon aspirine please !)

Et les voila qui rentèrent dans leur beau (vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ?) manoir. Evidemment, la première chose que fit Gluttony est de se rendre à la cuisine. Il revint tout de suite voir ses amis, l'air penaud.

- A pu table.

- Comment ça a pu table ? tonna Pride.

- Si il a raison Pride, confirma Lust qui était partie vérifier que même !

- Pas du tout ! On dit « La table a disparu céans », pas « a pu table » !

- Toi le prof, ta gueule ! rugit Envy mal luné

- Au moins on sait qui joue Grincheux dans l'histoire, fit remarquer Greed hilare.

- Ta gueule Joyeux !

- Moi je suis fatiguée, je monte me coucher, fit savoir Sloth alias Dormeuse.

- Mais oui c'est ça, grogna Envy. Moi j'vais torturer quelqu'un pour me calmer.

- Euh attends moi Envy, je viens ! s'exclama Greed.

- Moi je vais au salon, annonça solennellement Pride.

Et alors que Lust désespérait au milieu du hall parce que personne ne semblait comprendre qu'il y avait un intrus dans le salon, Sloth se glissait dans son lit, Pride restait interdit devant les restes de son fauteuil chéri adoré et Envy étranglait Greed en bas faute de mieux.

- MES PRISONNIERS/MON FAUTEUIL !!

Aux oreilles de Lust, ça devenait MEON PRAUITEUIER ! Ce qui je vous l'accorde ne veut strictement rien dire. Et Sloth dans tout ça ? Bin elle s'était bien rendue compte de la présence de Prince Zolf mais elle avait la flemme de prévenir les autres.

Un meurtre de Greed plus tard et une gueulante de Pride plus tard, les six homonculus décidèrent de se précipiter dans leur chambre pour prévenir Sloth. Qu'ils sont gentils !

- Nan mais c'est elle qui fait le ménage à grande eau !

Merci de cette précision Envy.

- Au fait pourquoi on dort tous ensemble ? demanda Wrath.

- T'es pas sensé être Simplet toi ?

- Moman !! Envy il m'a dit que j'étais simpleeeet !

Et Wrath se jeta sur sa moman allongée dans son lit.

- AIEUH ! Pbip D'Ebip DE CBIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

- La vache, elle se dévergonde Sloth, siffla Greed. Pire qu'Envy

- Mais t'as pas remarqué que c'est un homme qui vient de parler ? lui fit remarquer Lust incrédule.

- Ah, c'est un homme Sloth ?

Une minute de silence pour la mort de l'intelligence de Greed.

- Eh oh !

L'auteur dit ce qu'elle veut.

- Quoi t'as un problème avec mon script ?

Auteur qui se ramène l'air très menaçant.

- Tiens fifille !

- TA GUEULE ET JOUE TON RÔLE !

Donc voila les 7 homonculus dont Sloth toujours dans son lit réunis autour de la princesse Zolf.

- Répète ?

Autour du prince Zolf pardon ! (Je tiens à ma vie moi TT).

- T'es qui toi ? l'agressa directement Envy.

Zolf claqua dans ses mains et explosa le palmier qui commençait à le saouler grave

- Moi je sais qui c'est, dit Pride.

- Vas y Prof, sors nous ta science, ironisa Greed.

- T.T z'êtes tous méchants.

- Bon alors c'est qui ?!

- C'est le prince Zolf l'Ecarlate.

- Merde c'est même pas une princesse.

Greed partit bouder dans son coin, alors qu'Envy se recomposait sous les yeux émerveillés de Zolf.

- Oaaaaah !

Envy le regarda goutte derrière la tête.

- J'aime pas ce regard !

Et il avait raison de penser ça, vu que deux secondes après Zolf l'explosa à nouveau pour vérifier si le truc marchait toujours.

- 'Tin c'est trop de la balle ce truc ! Moi je reste squatter là !

- OH NAAAAAN !!

Cri du cœur de 7 Homonculus.

Et la vie reprit son cours chez les 7 Homonculus. L'Ecarlate décida que ses victimes favorites seraient Envy et Greed.

- POURQUOI NOUS ?!

- Parce que Pride lui fait la morale, que Wrath appelle toujours sa mère en pleurant, que Sloth peut le noyer, Lust le découper et Gluttony le manger, expliqua Mat de passage ce jour là car elle allait rendre visite à Edwardillon.

**(Ed :** - C'est quoua ce nom ?!;** Mat** : - C'est mon futur conte, na !)

- Tiens ma victime fille favorite ! s'exclama l'Ecarlate en la voyant.

- Bon allez salut !!

Et l'auteur fuit en emportant avec elle un petit pot de pierres rouges confié par Lust, la seule sensée dans ce groupe de tarés.

Parfois aussi, les Homonculus se mettaient au ménage parce que le sang, ça tâche.

- Comment je me sens pas du tout coupable !

Mais nan Zolf, mais nan….

--

N'empêche que y en a une qui s'emmerdait bien dans son château maintenant qu'Hohenheim s'était fait bouffé par un loup de passage. Aussi Dante décida de tenter le record du monde d'humains tués dans la journée. Le soir, elle alla voir son miroir et lui posa la question comme d'hab.

- Bon alors c'est qui l'être le plus cruel ? J'espère que c'est moi parce que je viens de te tuer 45 hommes aujourd'hui.

- Pas mal pas mal, bailla le miroir. Mais ton beau fils, Zolf l'Ecarlate, a tué Envy 52 fois et Greed 76 fois dont 15 fois à suivre parce qu'il avait essayé de l'espionner dans la salle de bain. Il a aussi explosé Wrath deux fois, une pour le fun et l'autre parce qu'il lui cassait les oreilles à brailler.

- Il est encore en vie lui ?! Nan mais c'est pas vrai !

- Fallait pas envoyer un scientifique faire le travail d'un chasseur.

- Oh ça va hein ! Si c'est comme ça je vais m'en occuper moi-même !

Et Dante décida d'ôter son déguisement de roi pour reprendre son apparence d'horrible vieille femme qui pourrit.

- Et maintenant je vais me déguiser et…

- Même pas la peine, il va jamais te reconnaître comme ça, lui fit remarquer Roro qui passait en dévorant une belle brochette de vache.

- T.T t'es pas sympa !

Bon tu te bouges ?!

Et donc Dante dégui… enfin se ramena sous son apparence normal au manoir des 7 Homonculus. Elle connaissait bien le coin, c'était son ancienne maison ça ! Mais alors qu'elle allait frapper à la porte, elle se dit

- Et merde, je sais pas comment je vais le tuer !

Et elle retourna donc au château.

--

Pendant ce temps, Zolf l'Ecarlate avait décidé de prendre l'air. Il tomba alors sur une jeune princesse juchée sur un magnifique cheval blanc au détour d'un chemin.

(Lylia : - Ne me dis pas que… ; Mat : - … Ok je change. ; Lylia : - Merci !)

Il voulut l'exploser.

- Héhé je vais t'exploser !

Mais la princesse, elle avait pas envie, alors elle foutu un grand coup de pied dans la gueule à l'Ecarlate.

- Eh oh ! Déjà que j'suis la seule qu'ai accepté le rôle, t'as pas intérêt à m'exploser !

Et Zolf l'Ecarlate resta interdit devant une telle force de caractère. Alors il se dit qu'il allait quand même chercher à en savoir plus sur elle.

- Excuse moi, mais comment t'appelles tu ?

- Iksumi, princesse, répondit fièrement la jeune femme.

- C'est un joli nom. Moi c'est Zolf.

- Pas mal aussi.

- Ouais je trouve aussi.

- Bon bah salut !

- Eh mais attends ! Je peux pas partir sans te tuer !

- T.T On verra ça une autre fois, j'suis attendue dans un autre conte !

Et la princesse talonna son fier destrier qui partit au galop.

Pendant ce temps, Dante avait trouvé le truc pour appâter son beau fils, l'Ecarlate (je reprécise pour ceux qui auraient pas suivi) : une pierre rouge qui allait lui pêter à la figure lorsqu'il voudrait l'essayer !

Au même instant, Zolf retournait au manoir, la tête dans les nuages. Les homonculus s'inquiétèrent tout de suite, car il n'explosa Greed que deux fois cette soirée là.

- Vous croyez qu'il est malade ? demanda Lust

- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ? grogna Envy

- Moi je l'aime bien, répliqua Pride. Il a promis de tuer le chef de l'armée pour que je prenne sa place.

- Et moi il m'apporte plein à manger ! ajouta Gluttony

- Et puis il fait taire Wrath, bailla Sloth

- Et puis il t'explose la tronche quand je peux plus te voir, rajouta Greed satisfait.

- Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il t'explose la tienne à toi aussi…

Grand silence.

- Finalement on l'aime bien ce petiot.

- Vous parlez de qui là ? demanda Zolf en passant la tête par la porte.

- Du cousin de la tante au grand père du neveu de la troisième génération du laitier qui a une bicyclette rouge, inventa Envy à toute vitesse

(Faut pas abuser non plus, il va pas aller dire en face à l'autre qu'il l'aime bien)

- Dis moi, Zolf l'Ecarlate, tu me sembles bien… tête en l'air aujourd'hui, tenta Lust pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Ouais. J'ai rencontré une fille.

- Oh Sloth, c'est magnifique ! s'exclama Pride ému jusqu'aux larmes. Notre petit Zolf a rencontré une fille !

- … Pride, la ferme.

- T.T méchant Envy.

- Ouais bon on s'en fout ! Elle est mignonne ?! demanda Greed les yeux brillants

- Pas pour toi mon gars, répliqua Zolf.

- Bouh, t'es pas partageur !

- Toi, t'as l'auteur

- Ah ouais c'est vrai.

…

…

…

Je suis parti chercher l'auteur.

- Bin qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Lisez au dessus.

- Hein ? … TUDIEU !! GREED !!

- J'dis ce que je veux d'abord !

- Nan ! C'est moi l'auteur ! Retire ça ou je te fais te couvrir de pustules vertes !

- Pff, t'es pas drôle ! Ok je retire (Mais j'en pense pas moins)

L'auteur est repartie. Reprenons.

Ayant appris la raison du pourquoi du comment, les homonculus décidèrent d'organiser une teuf d'enfer ! Donc tous partirent décorer le restaurant pendant que Zolf restait à la maison faire le ménage.

On toqua à la porte.

- Justement j'étais en manque de gens à exploser, grogna Zolf l'Ecarlate en partant ouvrir.

Derrière la porte se tenait une horrible vieille femme (Dante : - Eh oh !), une pierre rouge à la main.

- Mon enf…

Zolf prit la pierre et lui claqua la porte au nez.

- Et bah il manque pas d'air lui ! s'exclama Dante mains sur les hanches.

Et inconscient de son sort, Zolf admirait la pierre rouge en total extase… Jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui explose entre les paluches. Il eut alors une crise cardiaque et s'écroula sur le carrelage du hall. Dante, derrière la porte, se frottait les mains.

- Nyéhéhé. C'est moi la plus cruelle maintenant !

Malheureusement pour elle, qui voila que voila ? Non pas les trois petits cochons bande de nouilles ! Les 7 Homonculus !

- Eh ! C'est la vieille Dante ! A l'attaque !!

Et Greed fut le premier à se jeter sur la pauvre vieille en hurlant

- VENGEAAAANCE !!

Finalement, elle aurait peut être du se déguiser.

Passons sur la scène de violence. Sachez juste que Gluttony avait faim…

Les voila maintenant tous réunis autour du corps de Zolf l'Ecarlate.

- Merde c'est con, lâcha Envy en soupirant.

- Et on va faire quoi des ballons ? demanda Sloth qui s'était très fatiguée à les gonfler.

- Bah ils serviront pour la fête de son enterrement… expliqua Greed très avare.

(**Greed :** - Je préfère dire ingénieux ; **Mat :** - Mouais c'est ça !)

L'idée de Greed fut acceptée, sauf qu'ils peignirent quand même les ballons en noir. Faut pas déconner !

Pride décida de donner une sépulture décente à celui qu'il considérait comme un bon soldat. Il eut donc le droit à un cercueil tout en verre qui d'après ce que j'ai appris de Greed, coûta bonbon

(Mat : - Mais quel avare ! ; Greed : - Je préfère dire économe !)

--

Un jour où les sept Homonculus étaient venus pique niquer sur la tombe de Zolf l'Ecarlate, la princesse Iksumi passa dans le coin, un livre de conte à la main. Elle leva la tête et vit le tableau goutte derrière la tête.

- Vous faites la fête sur un cercueil vous ?

- Quoi ça te dérange ? l'agressa Envy.

- Qui est dans ce cercueil ? voulut savoir la princesse en descendant de son cheval.

- Zolf l'Ecarlate, car ses vêtements étaient toujours couverts de sang de son vivant, lui expliqua Lust.

- Eh mais j'le connais ! Il a tenté de m'exploser !

Et elle shoota dans le cercueil. Le couvercle en verre tomba et se brisa. Le bruit réveilla Zolf qui en fait était simplement tombé dans le coma.

- J'ai faim !

- Bah il est pas mort ! s'écria Iksu en le pointant du doigt.

- T'es sure ? demanda Greed naïvement.

Et pour vérifier, il pinça l'Ecarlate au bras. Fort. **_BOUM_**

Zolf l'Ecarlate se leva et s'approcha d'Iksumi, alors que les Homonculus observaient un silence religieux.

- Sympa de m'avoir réveillé. Pour la peine, j'vais pas te tuer.

- Charmant…

- Tu veux m'épouser aussi ?

- Euh… c'est pas un peu aller vite en besogne là ?!

- Bah nan, vu que t'es la seule femme que je n'exploserai jamais, autant que je t'épouse !

Devant tant d'amour et de dévotion, Iksumi en pleura. Et mais qu'est ce que…

_BAM_

Ils se marièrent car c'est dans le conte mais on ne sut jamais s'ils eurent des enfants. Peut-être même qu'Iksumi a fui dans un pays lointain. Mais ce qu'on sait, c'est que Greed partit retrouver Mat qui était folle de lui et les deux vivent encore ensemble aujourd'hui et eux…

- STOP ! ON ARRETE TOUT ! GREED, RENDS MOI CE STYLO DE SUITE !

Nan, nananère ! J'écris la fin que JE VEUX d'abord !

Et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! NA !

FIN

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichihara: - Je remercie Iksumi, une amie, de sa participation. Et j'informe les lecteurs que la fin n'est que pure invention de Greed.

Greed : - Même po vrai!

Ichihara: - Kimblee, attaque!

Kimblee: - Qui, toi?

Ichihara: - ... Toi je te réserve un rôle sur mesure dans Edwardillon! Bon c'est tout pour aujourd'hui


	2. Edwardillon

Il était une fois (tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose) dans un pays lointain (un nouveau conte ?) un jeune homme du nom d'Edwardillon. Il n'était pas bien grand mais il était très mignon, avec ses longs cheveux blonds qu'il attachait toujours pour ne pas qu'ils lui tombent dans les yeux, ses beaux yeux couleur or… Hum, pardon. Oui, Edwardillon était un charmant jeune homme, mais pour son plus grand malheur il avait une famille DE C S ! Sa charmante mère était décédée depuis longtemps et il vivait en compagnie de son affreux beau père et de ses deux affreux demi-frères dont l'un on était pas vraiment sûr qu'il soit vraiment son demi-frère, peut-être un vague cousin au troisième degré de la sœur de la grand-mère paternel du voisin à la porte rouge. Enfin bref. Les trois affreux, trois mecs aux cheveux longs comme lui

**Greed** : - Tiens pourquoi forcément aux cheveux longs ?

**Mat** : - Parce que dans le conte d'origine ce sont des femmes. (Je sens que rien qu'avec cette réflexion je vais me faire tuer par un des perso en question…)

Donc les trois affreux, trois mecs aux cheveux longs comme lui, étaient jaloux du petit Edwardillon

**Ed** : - PETIT ?!

Du moyen Edwardillon

**Ed** : - Mieux !

Donc gnagna jaloux Edwardillon, avec ses grands yeux or et ses cheveux aussi blond que le soleil. C'est pour ça qu'ils lui refilaient toutes les tâches ingrates et le ménage. Le souci, c'est qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose à nettoyer, du sang trop souvent, parce qu'en plus d'être des affreux, les trois autres étaient des psychopathes.

- Edwardillon ! Beuglait toujours son grand demi-frère Envy pour le réveiller. Viens me coiffer les cheveux !

- T'as qu'à simplement les arroser, le Palmier ! répliquait Edwardillon en faisant référence à l'horrible coiffure verte dudit Palmier.

- Tu ramènes ta tronche ou j'explose ton chat !

Car oui, dans ma version, Edwardillon a un chat, petit chat tout mignon qu'il a appelé Alphonse. Et donc Edwardillon partait coiffer les cheveux d'Envy sous cette menace ô combien terrible.

**Greed **: - C'est quoi cette expression ?

**Mat** : - J'écris ce que je veux.

Puis Edwardillon devait s'occuper de son vague cousin, ou demi frère choisissez celui que vous préférez, Wrath.

- Edwardillon bonbon !!

- Et tu peux pas te lever feignasse ?!

Mais bon, Edwardillon s'exécutait quand même parce que c'est écrit dans le script.

Venait enfin le pire de tous, le beau père.

**Greed **: - Quel suspens

**Mat **: - Tu comptes m'interrompre toutes les cinq lignes ?!

**Greed :** - Ouais !

Le beau père, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était le vrai père d'Edwardillon à cause de la couleur de ses yeux, était un véritable psychopathe qui cherchait toujours à exploser son fils. Enfin beau fils.

- Edwardillon ! Viens là que je t'explose, nabot !

- QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE NABOT PAS PLUS GRAND QUE LE PETIT POIS QUE T'AS DANS LE CERVEAU ?!

Et tous les jours s'organisait une sorte de course poursuite à laquelle Envy participait toujours volontiers.

Et puis un jour, le beau père que j'ai oublié de dire que c'était Zolf

**Greed :** - T'inquiète, tout le monde l'avait reconnu !

**Mat :** - MAIS TAIS TOI, TOI !

Le beau père décida qu'il en avait ras la casquette d'avoir trois fils à la maison. Il apprit que la princesse du royaume cherchait un prince et pour cela organisait un grand bal sans musique rap. Alors dans sa tête de psychopathe, Zolf se dit qu'il allait envoyer ses deux fils là-bas pour qu'un au moins soit casé.

- Mais toi Edwardillon, je t'y envoie pas parce que c'est à moi de t'exploser !

- Mais de quoi qu'il cause l'autre abruti ? se demanda Edwardillon qui n'était pas du tout au courant de l'histoire.

- Allez salut nabot ! s'exclama Envy en sortant à son tour et en claquant la porte.

- Eh mais vous m'oubliez ! Pleurnicha Wrath en courant à la suite des deux autres timbrés.

- Bon débarras ! clama Edwardillon.

--

A son beau château, la princesse Winry s'ennuyait ferme. Tous les hommes qui venaient la voir étaient nuls, pas drôles, pas intéressants, lâches, couards, bref…Pour trouver un fiancé c'était pas gagné !

A la maison, Edwardillon jouait aux cartes avec son chat (car oui, Alphonse est un chat très intelligent), quand dans un grand éclair de lumière, sa bonne fée parraine lui apparut.

**Greed **: - Parraine ?

**Mat** : - Car c'est un gars.

Les cheveux noirs, pas encore la trentaine, des yeux sombres, vêtu de bleu, c'est sous cette apparence de beau gosse que se présenta le fée

- Salut à toi le nain. Moi c'est Roy Mustang, ton supérieur dans la vie.

- QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE MINI NAIN MINIATURE ?!

- Bon dis moi Edwardillon, que fais-tu ici à te lamenter alors que tes demi frères (où ton demi frère et ton vague cousin) draguent la princesse du royaume ? Soi dit en passant, elle est très mignonne cette jeune fille. Si je n'étais pas fée, j'aurais bien aimé…

**Mat **: - Tu dérives du sujet, Roy…

Edwardillon retourna à son jeu de cartes sans plus écouter son bonne fée parraine, qui continuait à délirer sur la gente féminine et toutes les qualités des femmes. C'est alors que dans un grand éclair de lumière argenté apparut une seconde fée, marraine cette fois ci.

**Greed :** - Parce que c'est une femme.

- Dites donc là, faudrait songer à faire avancer l'histoire ! s'exclama la fée Riza en sortant ses deux revolvers fétiches.

Sous la menace, le parraine et le Edwardillon se mirent au garde à vous. Puis le parraine dit au pet… à Ed

- Ecoute moi attentivement. Je vais transformer cette cit… Bin elle est où la citrouille ?!

- On a pas de citrouille ici, répliqua Edwardillon.

- Ah mais je fais comment moi alors ?!

**Greed :** - Mat, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

**Mat :** - Ayé j'ai trouvé quel rôle tu vas jouer.

**Greed **: - Ah non je refuse !

**Mat **: - Et si ! Vas y Roy, à toi !

- Donc Edwardillon, je vais transformer ce Greed en carrosse et ton petit chat en fringant coursier. Puis je vais te donner des habits de prince, et tu iras draguer la princesse ! Go, c'est la chance de ta vie petit !

- JE SUIS PAS PETIT !! Et puis j'ai pas envie !

- T'as pas le choix ! Et puis pense qu'une fois prince tu pourras donner des ordres à ton abrutie de famille, lui dit Roy le Fée très sensé.

- Ok ça roule ! s'exclama Edwardillon tout à coup très motivé.

Et Roy Mustang fit ce qu'il avait dit. Si vous avez pas suivi, tant pis pour vous. Il offrit même à Edwardillon des chaussures à semelles compensées ! Mais avant qu'Edwardillon ne monte dans le carrosse (Qui je vous le rappelle est Greed transformé)

**Roro** : - Vengeance personnelle ?

**Mat **: - Ouais. C'était ça ou le buisson.

Donc avant qu'il ne monte dans le carrosse, Riza l'arrêta.

- Mais attention petit Edwardillon, tu n'as que jusqu'à minuit, après la magie s'arrêtera.

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est une fée au rabais l'autre ou quoi ?!

- Eh ! Moi c'est pas mon but d'aider les minus à devenir grand ! protesta Roy le Fée. Je veux devenir Roi des Fées à la place du Roi Pride ! Une Fée à moustache, y a pas idée !

**Pride **: - Je vois qu'on s'amuse sur mon dos ici…

**Mat **: - Toi retourne dans ton palais et reste là bas. J'ai un conte à terminer !

Et Edwardillon partit après avoir tenté de tuer le Fée qui l'avait traité de minus pas grand.

--

Au château, Zolf discutait avec un noble pas beau du nom d'Archer, Wrath cherchait les bonbons et Envy tentait de draguer la princesse.

- Et vous avez beaucoup de prisonniers à torturer ?

Winry qui se demandait comment se débarrasser de ce pot de colle de plante verte. Et elle trouva la solution, en la personne d'Edwardillon qui fit une entrée remarquée. Tellement beau que toutes les femmes venaient de se jeter sur lui.

- Mais dégagez ! finit par rugir le garçon en s'enfuyant par la droite.

- Tiens, un garçon en difficulté ! Youhou par ici ! s'exclama Winry

Edwardillon, voyant cette jeune fille lui faire de grands signes, s'approcha d'elle. Envy lui était parti chercher un grand verre d'alcool. Il ne put donc reconnaître son demi frère, et Wrath étant trop bête, même si Edwardillon s'était collé sous son nez il ne l'aurait pas vu. Toutes les filles qui couraient après Edwardillon s'en allèrent dépitées, voyant qu'il parlait avec la princesse.

- Merci, j'ai cru que j'allais crever !

- Moi aussi, y a une plante verte qui commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Un peu plus et je lui foutais un coup de clef à molette dans la tête !

Voyez, ils sont pareils ! Découvrant que la jeune fille semblait déjà détester son demi frère, Edwardillon déclara sur le champ qu'il l'aimait bien, et tant pis pour la princesse. Winry de son côté trouvait le jeune homme très mignon.

Et ils parlèrent toute la soirée. Edwardillon découvrit ainsi que la jeune fille était une mordue de mécanique, et ça tombait bien parce que lui non. Et Winry découvrit qu'Edwardillon savait faire le ménage, ce qui tombait bien parce que elle non.

**Greed **:- Là ça devient un peu…

**Mat** : - Toi le carrosse, tais-toi ou je te fais faire exploser par Scar. Non mais oh !

Puis minuit sonna son premier coup. Et Zolf explosa sa première victime.

**Greed :** - C'est qui c'est qui ??

**Mat :** - Archer.

**Archer :** - T.T J'suis un mal aimé.

- Oh nan faut que je parte ! s'exclama Edwardillon

- Eh mais pourquoi ? lui demanda Winry pas trop d'accord.

- Parce que sinon mon carrosse va redevenir Greed et que je sens qu'il va pas être content, enfin bref, faut que j'y aille quoi !

Et sur ces explications vachement pas clair du tout, Edwardillon prit la poudre d'escampette. Malheureusement il trébucha sur Envy complètement saoul et perdit une de ses chaussures. Ce qui fait qu'il boitait un peu après, il était plus à la même hauteur ! Et il ne resta à Winry qu'une chaussure à semelle compensée comme souvenir de son prince.

--

Dès le lendemain, alors qu'Edwardillon s'amusait à crier dans la maison pour faire empirer le mal de tête d'Envy et que Zolf poursuivait Greed pour l'exploser, la princesse Winry décida de se mettre en quête de l'homme de sa vie. Le test : il fallait enfiler la chaussure pour voir si elle allait au bonhomme. Ce qui dans un sens est stupide vu qu'à mon avis elle se souvenait parfaitement de la tête d'Edwardillon. Enfin bref.

Winry arriva donc à la maison d'Edwardillon et expliqua le problème au beau père qui cherchait toujours Greed caché sur le toit derrière la cheminée.

**Zolf :** - Merci pour l'info

**Mat :** - De rien de rien.

**Greed **: - T.T Pour la peine…

Et l'auteur n'écoute pas Greed car elle en a ras le bol elle aussi. Zolf fit appeler ses deux fils, Envy et Wrath.

- Voila mes deux seuls enfants, vous n'avez qu'à en choisir un.

Et oui, il ne voulait pas montrer Edwardillon car c'était SA proie nom de nom !

**Lylia** : - Mon dieu…

**Mat **: - Oui je sais il fait pitié.

**Zolf **: - J'espère que dans un futur conte je vais pouvoir t'exploser

**Mat **: - T.T

Mais la chaussure ne leur allait pas. Grand soupir de soulagement de la part de Winry.

- Et vous n'avez pas d'autres enfants ?

- Non non, absolument pas.

C'est alors que Mat arriva.

- Eh salut, j'viens voir Edwardillon, il est là ?

- Qui est Edwardillon ? demanda Winry en se tournant vers Zolf, soupçonnant le coup fourré.

- Euh…

- Bah c'est son beau fils, l'informa Mat un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un blond pas très grand.

- QUI EST PAS TRES GRAND ICI ?!

Et Edwardillon sortit de la maison comme une furie. Zolf pointa Mat du doigt

- Toi ! Tu vas crever !

Et Mat partit se réfugier sur le toit avec Greed.

**Mat **: - HEIN ?!

Et oui c'est moi Greed, j'ai encore piqué le stylo. Donc on ne vous dira pas ce qui se passa sur le toit et reprenons l'histoire.

Edwardillon stoppa net en voyant la belle Winry.

- Bah qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis la princesse Winry et je cherche l'homme auquel appartient cette chaussure même si je sais que c'est toi.

- Ah ok. Et pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'on se marrie si jamais la chaussure te va.

Tout le monde retint son souffle alors qu'Edwardillon enfilait la chaussure. Elle lui allait comme un gant… pardon comme une chaussure !

**Mat** : - RENDS MOI CE STYLO !!

Zolfounet fut très dépité de perdre ainsi son jouet. Winry et Edwardillon se marièrent et adoptèrent Alphonse. Quand à Envy, il devint le serviteur attitré d'Edwardillon et dut laver chaque jour le sol en se servant de ses cheveux comme serpillière !

FIN

**Mat :** - … Ca va encore, ça aurait pu mal se terminer.

**Greed :** - Je me rattraperai pour le prochain conte. Rien que sur nous deux, et peut être Iksumi et Kimouchérichou.

**Mat: **- Essaye ça et tu crèves !

**Kimblee:** - Lequel de vous deux a osé m'appeler Zolfounet?

**Ed:** - A ton avis crétin des îles!

**Kimblee:** - Dans le doute je vais tuer les trois.

**Mat:** - Quels trois?!

**Kimblee:** - Le gamin, la fillette et le grand dadais.

**Mat and Ed:** - TOI MÊME D'ABORD!


	3. Le conte de Greed

Bonjour bonjour, c'est moi Greed. Aujourd'hui je vais vous raconter la merveilleuse histoire d'Hansel et Gretel revisitée par mes soins. Donc on vire les deux mômes. Nan mais sans blague ! On vire aussi la vieille sorcière dégueu et je prends sa place le temps… d'une histoire.

_**HANSEL ET GRETEL REPRIS PAR GREED : RORO, IKSUMI ET MAT ET LA MAISON EN PAIN D'EPICES !**_

Il était une fois dans un royaume lointain trois jeunes filles que leur parents, trop pauvres pour les nourrir, avaient abandonné dans les bois.

**Mat **: - Purée ça commence fort

**Iksu** : - Vive le conte pour enfants

**Roro** : - Manger

Elles avaient faim, froid et en plus, elles se sentaient toutes tristes parce que le beau gosse que je suis n'était pas avec elles.

**Roro **: - Crève !

Iksumi, la plus sensée des trois, l'une ne pensant qu'à manger et l'autre ne pensant pas tout court

**Mat **: - Hé !

Iksumi donc décida de prendre la tête du petit groupe et de les mener dans un endroit sûr. Elles aperçurent de la lumière là-bas au fond des bois et décidèrent d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Mais au milieu du chemin, elles rencontrèrent le grand méchant Kimblee qui s'en allait chez sa mère grand.

**Roro **: - Il serait pas en train de se planter d'histoire ?

Le grand méchant Kimblee reconnut tout de suite deux de ses victimes préférées et une autre en passe de le devenir.

- Salut les filles, on s'est perdu ?

- Moi je serais d'avis de courir, murmura Mat un peu paniquée sur les bords.

- Ben pourquoi ? demanda Roro.

- Avant que Greed ne décide de nous faire tomber une autre catastrophe sur le coin de la figure ? suggéra Iksumi.

- Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? leur demanda Kimblee un sourire peu engageant aux lèvres.

- Manger ! Rugit Roro.

- Bonne idée, mange-le ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Iksumi et Mat cachées derrière un arbre

- Attendez, je connais un endroit où vous pourrez manger tout votre saoul, dit Kimblee. Voyez la petite lumière dans la forêt là bas ?

- C'est déjà là qu'on allait, CRETIN !! s'écria Mat pas du tout contente.

**Mat** : - SANS DEC' ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AVAIS BESOIN DE FAIRE INTERVENIR KIMBLEE !!

Bah pour le fun !

Kimblee lança un regard meurtrier à Mat, sans doute celle qui le supportait le moins dans le groupe et il le lui rendait bien. Faut dire que Mat, elle préfère Envy.

**Mat** : - Retire ça ou je vais te faire regretter d'être né homme.

Ok je retire.

Iksumi tapota sur l'épaule de Roro et lui désigna un arbre du doigt

- Elle est bizarre cette forêt, y a un palmier dedans.

Lorsqu'on parle du palmier, on en voit le bout des cheveux verts !

**Envy :** - Connard ! Obligé de jouer le décor T.T ça se payera !

Roro haussa les épaules. Elle s'en fichait, ça ne se mange pas un palmier. Mat et Kimblee étaient toujours en train de s'assassiner du regard. Iksumi décida de mettre un terme à tout ceci : elle prit Mat par un bras, Roro de l'autre, et se mit à courir, laissant Kimblee sur place.

- J'en ai marre de cette histoire, mais marre ! gémit Mat une fois plus en vue du psychopathe.

- Je te comprends, compatit Iksumi.

- Moi je m'amuse bien ! rit Roro.

Les deux autres la regardèrent comme si elle était folle. Mat poussa un profond soupir.

- Bon, faut qu'on trouve à manger.

- Et qu'on évite de recroiser Zolfinou, rajouta Iksumi.

- Comment tu m'as appelé là ?

Les trois filles se concertèrent du regard. Elles entendirent un bruit de mains qui se claquent dans leur dos et décidèrent de courir.

- La prochaine fois je dirais rien ! jura Iksumi alors qu'un dératé les prenait en chasse en hurlant.

Très vite, Mat en eut marre de passer pour une lâche dans cette histoire.

**Mat** : - Merci Greed, c'est gentil…

Elle saisit la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, fit volte face et le lança dans la figure de Kimblee en hurlant.

- FOUS NOUS LA PAIIIIIX !!

Dante – car c'était elle – atterrit en plein sur l'alchimiste Ecarlate qui par réflexe l'explosa.

**Iksumi** : - Je sais pas pourquoi je sens que Greed a fait exprès de faire en sorte que Dante soit dans le coin…

Roooh, jamais j'aurais osé !

**Roro** : - Tu pourrais peut être être crédible si tu ne souriais pas de toutes tes dents…

Le temps que la fumée de l'explosion se dissipe, les trois filles avaient disparu…

--

Après avoir errées toute la nuit dans la forêt

**Mat **: - Oui je sais, j'ai un sens de l'orientation déplorable, ça te dérange ?

Elles arrivèrent enfin à la maison aperçue tantôt la veille. Et là…

- Woah ! s'exclama Iksumi surprise par l'aspect sympathique de la bâtisse.

- Je rêve où les murs sont en pain d'épice ? fit remarquer Mat sourcil haussé.

- Et les volets en chocolat !

- Et les vitres en vitre !

- … Iksu, je crois que tu es un peu fatiguée là.

- Voui j'avoue, concéda la jeune fille.

Roro fut la première à entamer l'un des volets de la maison. Mat préféra goûter à un buisson barbapapa du jardin et Iksumi croqua dans la barrière en arlequin.

- Ca fait du bien de manger, soupira Roro qui avait fini tous les volets. Même si j'aurais préféré de la viande.

- Et moi une pizza quatre fromages, rajouta Iksumi.

- Tiens au fait vous croyez que y a quelqu'un qui vit ici ? demanda Mat tout à coup.

Le silence se fit. Puis Roro secoua la tête.

- On s'en fiche.

- Et je sens que si on vérifie, des ennuis vont nous tomber dessus, dit Iksumi.

Mais alors qu'elle disait cela, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Qui est l'abruti qui touche à ce qui m'appartient ?

Un bel homme en sortit, vêtu d'un pantalon noir en cuir ultra tendance, d'une veste sans manche à col de fourrure, des lunettes de soleil mauves sur le nez. Il était plutôt beau gosse, voire même un canon de chez canon. Il sourit, dévoilant ses dents anormalement pointus.

- Tiens tiens… Trois jeunes et jolies jeunes femmes.

Mat s'étouffa avec le morceau de chocolat qu'elle mangeait. Iksumi devint très pâle et bredouilla quelques excuses incompréhensibles. Roro s'attaquait aux tuiles en crêpe de dentelle.

**Mat** : - C'est bon les crêpes de dentelle en plus.

- Dites donc, même si vous êtes des femmes, vous n'avez pas le droit de toucher à ce qui est à moi, dit Greed le beau gosse.

- Elle est à vous la maison ? eut enfin la force de demander Iksumi.

- TOUT est à moi, petite, absolument tout, répliqua le bel homonculus en souriant.

- Ah non, moi je suis à moi ! clama Mat très fière.

- Ah non, toi tu es à moi maintenant, contre attaqua l'homme. C'est le prix à payer pour avoir dévorer mon buisson en barbapapa.

- Ah non, je le paye si vous voulez mais je reste à moi !

- Non.

- Si !

- Non.

- Siii !

- Non non.

- Si si !

- Non.

- Non !

- Si !

- Ah ! Vous voyez ! dit Mat triomphante.

Greed se gratta le haut du crâne, l'air ennuyé.

- Euh…

- T'es forte pour embrouiller les autres, Mat, la félicita Iksumi.

**Envy **: - C'est bien la seule chose pour laquelle elle est douée !

**Mat **: - Qu'est ce que tu viens m'embêter toi ?! J't'aime pas ! Casse toi de cette histoire !

**Envy** : - Peux po, je fais le décor T.T

Mais alors que les trois jeunes filles se préparaient à fuir discrètement à toutes jambes…

**Mat** : - Non sérieux là, ça devient ridicule ! Rend moi ce stylo, t'écris que des conneries !

**Greed **: - Nan, il est à moi !

Greed les assomma et les porta jusque dans sa maison.

- Mwahaha ! Comme ça j'ai des esclaves pour faire le ménage à ma place ! Mwahaha !

**Iksumi** : - J'ignorais que Greed, en fait, c'était Sloth.

--

Lorsque Roro se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, la première chose qu'elle remarqua c'est que son matelas était en marshmallow.

- Ca tombe bien j'ai faim !

Après avoir dévorée son matelas et son oreiller, elle décida de partir à la recherche de Mat et Iksumi. Elle se faufila dans le salon, vérifia que Greed le magnifique…

**Roro **: - Ben voyons…

N'était pas là. Elle entendit des cris venir d'une pièce au bout du couloir, une autre chambre. Reconnaissant la voix de Mat, elle rugit pour se donner du courage et défonça la porte.

- ME VOILAAAAAA !

- Roro !! s'écrièrent Iksumi et Mat perchées sur une armoire.

Elle les observa goutte derrière la tête. Puis baissa les yeux et vit Greed accroupi au pied de l'armoire, une énorme bosse sur le crâne.

- Aieuh ! Mais ça fait mal !

Mat fit tournoyer sa batte de base ball avec satisfaction.

- Ouais je sais. Mais c'est fait pour.

- En même temps, tu n'avais qu'à pas nous sauter dessus comme ça, riposta Iksumi.

- Vous vouliez vous échapper !

- PARCE QUE T'AS VOULU NOUS EMBRASSER, CONNARD !!

**Envy **: - Mais nan, faut le traiter de brosse à chiottes !

**Edward **: - Tu peux parler toi, t'as vu ta coiffure ?!

Pour faire redescendre les trois filles de l'armoire, car Roro trouvant l'idée d'être perché là haut super fun les avait rejoint, Greed dut promettre qu'il ne les toucherait pas.

**Greed **: - Et en échange aussi je garde le stylo.

**Iksu, Roro and Mat** : - NAAAAAAAAAAN !!

**Greed:** - Et je vais changer totalement ce conte parce que j'ai pas envie de finir cramer dans le four à pain.

**Roro** : - Zut !

--

Mat avait été préposée au jardinage, Iksumi au lavage de vitre et Roro à la chasse.

**Roro** : - On est dragonne ou on ne l'est pas.

Avant qu'elle ne parte, Greed lui avait confié un grand panier pour ranger le gibier et lui avait dit

- Fais attention petite dragonne, ne te perds pas en chemin. Car dans la forêt rôde…

- Le grand méchant Kimblee ? intervint Mat qui passait à côté d'eux.

- Oui aussi, mais non. Le grand méchant…

- Palmier ? tenta Iksumi à son tour.

- Elle est mal fréquentée cette forêt n'empêche, dit Mat en soupirant.

- Oui je trouve aussi, appuya Roro en regardant ostensiblement Greed.

- Ben c'est malin, avec vos bêtises j'ai oublié ce que j'allais dire ! s'exclama l'homonculus. Bon bah c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Bonne chance Roro.

Et Roro partit. Secrètement, Greed s'en réjouissait, parce que tant que la dragonne, la plus dangereuse des trois, n'était pas là…

**Mat **: - … J'aime pas ce sourire.

**Iksu **: - Sors ta batte, on sait jamais !

--

Roro marchait dans la forêt en chantant, son panier sous le bras. Elle parvint à un carrefour où une vieille femme ridée était assise sur une pierre.

- Salut à toi, jeune enfant. Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Je vais dans la forêt chercher à manger pour Greed l'homonculus.

- Oh que tu es courageuse ! Et tu n'as pas peur des monstres ?

- J'en suis un alors m'en fous.

- Oui mais dans cette forêt rôde… le grand méchant Gluttony !

Cris d'horreur de l'assemblée.

- Ah ? fit Roro nullement impressionnée. Et ?

- Et bien vois-tu, le grand méchant Gluttony est l'affreuse créature de l'horrible sorcière Lust !

**Mat** : - Je soupçonne Greed de se défouler sur tous les gens qu'il n'aime pas.

**Roro** : - Ok donc on n'a pas fini !

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle a d'horrible Lust ?

- Et bien c'est une sorcière.

- Ca se mange ?

La conversation n'ayant absolument aucun sens, et puis vu que ça parle pas de moi c'est pas intéressant, revenons à la maison en pain d'épices.

--

A la maison en pain d'épices, Mat finissait de tailler les buissons en râlant, la seule chose qu'elle sait faire.

**Mat **: - MAIS TU VAS T'EN PRENDRE UNE TOI !

Je plaisante ! Y a d'autres trucs que tu sais faire.

**Mat :** - Contente toi de continuer l'histoire qu'on en finisse et que j'aille me pendre en paix.

Iksumi lavait les vitres à l'étage. Greed sortit dans le jardin et s'approcha de Mat d'un pas nonchalant.

- Fait beau nan ?

Elle tourna la tête et le regarda d'un air méfiant, le taille buisson à la main.

- Qu'est s'tu me veux ?

- Juste parler ! Et puis peut être aussi…

Il se pencha vers elle.

…

Un hurlement de rage retentit. Les vitres de la maison explosèrent.

**Iksu **: - T.T

**Mat **: - Voie le bon côté des choses, t'auras plus à les laver.

- C'était qu'un bisou, tu vas pas en faire tout un plat ! s'exclama Greed bras croisés et sourcils froncés.

**Mat **: - T'oublie de préciser que je viens de te tuer une dizaine de fois avant que tu ne dises ça. D'ailleurs, au passage, j'ai récupéré le stylo

**Greed** : - OO Je suis foutu ! M'en fous j'ai eu le temps de projeter Kimblee dans la maison derrière Iksumi !

**Iksumi **: - De quoi qu'il parle lui ?

**Kimblee** : - De moi.

**Iksumi** : - … Ah. AU S'COURS !!

**Roro** : - Je viens vous sauver !

**Mat** : - Je vais surtout faire stopper tout ce cirque ! LE POUVOIR DU STYLO !!

Mat colla son poing dans la figure de Greed qui s'envola dans les cieux. Elle courut ensuite dans la maison où elle avait entendu Iksumi appeler à l'aide. Elle arriva en même temps que Roro qui défonça un mur entier pour rentrer dans le salon où le psychopathe se préparait à exploser la jeune fille coincée.

- NE LA TOUCHE PAS !!

Deux hurlements de rage, et Kimblee partit rejoindre son copain au pays des nuages. Iksumi en pleura de reconnaissance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois filles se préparaient à dire adieu à la petite maison en pain d'épices.

- Bon on s'est bien marré quand même, dit Roro avec un grand sourire.

Mat ne fit aucun commentaire, pas plus qu'Iksumi. Elles quittèrent la maison en pain d'épices et repartirent chacune dans leur maison en se jurant de se revoir très prochainement, pour un véritable conte cette fois-ci.

FIN

**Envy **: - Eh oh ! Vous allez pas me sortir de là ?!

**Mat :** - Je sais pas, t'es bien en palmier.

**Gluttony :** - J'ai faim !

**Mat :** - Bon je te laisse Envy, j'ai une VRAIE histoire à écrire. SANS GREED !

**Greed :** - T.T méchante.


	4. Le Petit Chaperon Vert

Alors merci pour les reviews, pour toutes mes fics, et je voulais surtout dire à Devil's Nest que moi, j'adore tes fics, que je les trouve très drôle et que tu as intérêt à continuer! Sinon je survis pas moi!

Merci encore Vos reviews m'ont fait très très plaisir! Et toujours à Devil's Nest, est ce que ça te dérange si tu fais une apparition dans mon prochain conte, genre Iksumi, Mo, Andarielle, Roro ou moi même?! Y aura ou Greed ou Kimblee c'est pour ça!

**LE PETIT CHAPERON VERT**

Il était une fois…

**Envy **: - Encore ? 'Tin tu t'arrêtes jamais toi !

Eh oh ! Pour une fois t'as le beau rôle alors la ferme !

**Envy **: - Hein ?! Je joue pas le décor cette fois ?! Perfect ! J'espère que j'écrase la tête au Full Nabot dans celle là !

Il était une fois une… un… une… un… on va dire un palmier hein. Il avait de longs cheveux vert et portait toujours un top et une jupe short, ce qui fait que tout le monde l'appelait…

**Greed **: - Le travesti ?

Le petit chaperon vert. Un jour, il reçut un panier de sa mère qui lui dit

- Ecoute moi bien mon petit, tu vas aller dans la forêt, t'essaye d'éviter l'autre débile de loup et t'arrive sain et sauf chez Hohenheim pour lui porter ce bocal de pierres rouge et cette lettre d'amour. Et si jamais j'apprends que tu l'as tué, je t'étrangle de mes propres mains.

- Je pourrais juste le frapper à mort ? demanda le petit chaperon vert plein d'espoir.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Envy ?!

- Pfff, oui mère.

Et Dante – car c'était elle ! – le laissa partir, espérant secrètement qu'il se fasse bouffer par le grand méchant militaire.

**Roy **: - C'était pas sensé être un loup ?

**Mat** : - On s'en fiche, ce qui compte c'est de se débarrasser d'Envy et du militaire.

Et donc Envy marchait dans la forêt, shootant dans les cailloux du petit Poucet en râlant

**Mat** : - Mon prochain conte tiens ! Edwaaaard !

- Moi je voulais le tuer, et pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'abord. Ca m'énerve !

Et alors qu'il s'arrachait les cheveux pour la dixième fois en deux minutes, une inquiétante silhouette se profila dans son dos.

- Tiens, bonjour petit Chaperon Vert, minauda le grand méchant militaire.

- Oh merde, voilà l'autre qui se ramène, soupira Envy en se tournant pour regarder l'affreux pas beau en face.

Le grand méchant militaire, accessoirement appelé Archer, sourit de toutes ses dents trop blanche pour être vraies. Les dents je précise.

**Greed **: - Merci parce que moi j'avais pas compris.

Ca je m'en doutais.

- Et où vas-tu comme ça, Petit Chaperon Vert ?

- J'vais porter ce foutu panier avec un bocal empli de pierres rouge et une lettre d'amour pour mon connard de père qui s'est exilé au fin fond des bois parce qu'il supportait plus mon abruti de mère. Encore que de ce côté-là je le comprends.

- Des pierres rouges, un immortel et un homonculus ? se murmura Archer pour lui-même. Voilà qui pourrait m'apporter de l'avancement !

Puis tout haut pour que le Petit Chaperon Vert l'entende.

- Et bien bonne visite Petit Chaperon Vert. Mais tu sais que j'ai appris que le Petit Chaperon Rouge ton demi frère était dans ces bois ? Si tu suis ce chemin tu es pratiquement sûr de tomber sur lui.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois que déjà Envy s'élançait dans la chasse au nabot en beuglant comme un malade. Et pendant ce temps, et bien le grand méchant militaire partit tranquillement à la maison du père Hohenheim.

A savoir qu'effectivement, le Petit Chaperon Rouge était dans les bois, poursuivi par le grand Méchant Scar.

**Kimblee** : - Tiens on l'avait pas encore vu lui.

**Mat** : - … Rien que le fait de savoir que t'es là, ça me stresse.

**Mo** : - Fréquentée cette forêt…

Enfin bref, le Petit Chaperon Vert ne trouva pas son demi frère et dut se résoudre à se rendre chez Hohenheim car il tenait encore à la vie.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le Grand Méchant Militaire était déjà là. Il avait frappé à la porte et une voix lui avait dit

- Posez vos mains sur le cercle alchimique à votre droite et la porte s'ouvrira.

Le Grand Méchant Militaire s'exécuta et à peine entré, il sauta sur Hohenheim le Lumineux, le ligota et l'enferma dans un placard. Puis il prit sa place dans le lit, parce que… Parce que quoi ?

**Mat** : - Parce que c'est le conte.

Ah oui !

Le Petit Chaperon Vert frappa à la porte.

- Posez vos mains sur le cercle alchimique à votre droite et la porte s'ouvrira ! cria Archer caché au fond des draps, le bonnet de nuit sur la tête.

**Archer** : - T.T Pourquoi tant de haine…

Mais comme Envy était un Homonculus, il ne pouvait pas pratiquer d'Alchimie ! Il se contenta donc de défoncer la porte et d'entrer.

Au même instant, le Petit Chaperon Rouge arrivait à la maison d'Hohenheim, un panier sous le bras. Il se souvenait encore de son petit frère qui lui confiait le panier en lui disant

- Tiens Ed, apporte cette galette et ce pot de beurre à papa, comme ça on respectera un minimum le conte.

Et parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire de la peine à son petit frère

**Mat** : - Et à l'auteur

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge s'exécuta.

**Edward** : - Petit, petit, MAIS CA VA ALLER OUI ?!

Il voulut entrer lorsqu'il entendit une voix bien connue dire

- Oh mais c'est toi Petit Chaperon Vert ? Je suis content de te voir.

- Et bien moi pas enfoiré !

Etant au minimum un millier de fois moins stupide que son frère, le Petit Chaperon Rouge avait très bien reconnu la voix du Grand Méchant Militaire.

**Envy **: - Le beau rôle c'est ça ? Je passe pour un crétin fini !

**Mat **: - Et ?

**Envy **: - …

**Andarielle **: - T'inquiète pas Envychou, je te vengerai !

C'est fatigant d'être le narrateur des histoires de Mat, vous le saviez vous ? Enfin !

Le Pe… Le Moyen Chaperon Rouge battit prudemment en retraite. Sur le chemin du retour, il retomba sur le Grand Méchant Scar qu'il avait réussi à semer quelques minutes plus tôt.

- POURQWAAAAAAA ?!

J'ai envie de dire PARCE QUEEEE !

--

A la chaumière, le Petit Chaperon Vert s'était approché du lit et dévisageait son « père ».

- Tiens d'puis quand t'as les yeux bleus connard ?

- C'est pour mieux te voir mon enfant, répondit Archer d'une voix mielleuse.

- Ah ouais. Et pourquoi ta voix elle est encore plus chiante que d'habitude ?

- C'est que pour tu m'entendes mieux mon enfant.

- Pas con. Et comment ça se fait que t'ais plus de barbe ?

- C'est pour ne pas te piquer lorsque tu m'embrasses mon enfant.

- Dans tes rêves connard ! Et pourquoi t'as un flingue dans ta main ?

- C'est pour mieux te capturer mon enfant !

Et Archer tira sur le Petit Chaperon Vert. Et comme c'est un conte pour enfant, le pistolet c'est un exprès pour tirer des cartouches de somnifères.

Le Grand Méchant Militaire fourra le Petit Chaperon Vert et les pierres rouges dans un grand sac qu'il chargea sur son dos, puis il sortit de la chaumière. Mais au détour d'un chemin, il croisa… Amstrong le justicier aux n'étoiles roses !

- Halte là, Grand Méchant Militaire ! Moi, Alex Louis Amstrong, digne représentant de la grande lignée des Amstrong qui…

Ellipse

- … Vais t'arrêter !

Il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à mettre son plan à exécution, vu qu'Archer s'était endormi.

- La justice triomphe toujours, dit Amstrong d'un ton satisfait. Et je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'enlever ma veste.

Amstrong saisit Archer et le jeta sur son épaule avant de partir en sifflotant. Sur le chemin, il rencontra le Moyen Chaperon Rouge perché en haut d'un arbre et mit en fuite le Grand Méchant Scar en retirant sa veste et en lançant l'attaque des étoiles !

**Scar** : - La loi divine les punira. (Aie, ça fait mal les étoiles roses !)

**Mat** : - Mais oui mais oui, un jour peut-être.

Le Moyen Chaperon Rouge partit ensuite chez son père, suivi par les n'étoiles roses. Il le libéra pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure puis repartit, toujours accompagné des n'étoiles roses. Il rentra chez lui, retrouva son frère et sa fiancée pour manger la fameuse galette. Bien sûr il avait invité les n'étoi… Amstrong.

Quand à Dante, elle piqua une crise de nerf toute seule parce qu'elle reçut une lettre d'Hohenheim qui demandait le divorce.

FIN !

**Envy **: - Eh oh ! Je suis pas d'accord ! Et moi ?!

**Archer** : - Moi non plus je suis pas d'accord T.T

**Mat **: - Tiens j'ai oublié Envy dans son sac. Attends je vais arranger ça.

**Archer** : - Et moi ?

**Mat** : - POUVOIR DU STYLO !

Envy finit enfin par sortir de son sac en jurant comme pas possible. Il se releva et tomba nez à nez avec le VRAI loup de cette histoire, le Grand Méchant Gluttony (ou le Grand Très Bête Gluttony)

- Oh nan…

Et si. Le Grand Méchant Gluttony hurla qu'il avait faim et qu'il avait envie de salade. Tenant à sa vie, le Petit Chaperon Vert se mit à courir. Et encore aujourd'hui, il court, il court, le Petit Chaperon Vert.

FIN ! Pour de vrai cette fois.

**Archer** : - Et moi alors ?

**Mat **: - Toi, tu finis tes jours en prison point barre.

**Archer** : - Quelle méchanceté T.T

**Mat **: - T'as fait du mal à Roy, jamais je ne te le pardonnerai !


	5. Petit Poucet part one

Ce n'est que pure coincidence si mon conte remixé est le même que celui qu'a choisi Dragonna. Part one du conte (parce que je crains qu'il ne soit trèèès long!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était une fois…

**Greed** : - Hey Kim ! Elle récidive !

**Kimblee** : - On est dedans ?

**Greed** : - Chais pas encore, attends !

… dans un royaume fort lointain…

**Greed **: - Pour l'instant nan !

**Kimblee** : - Merde, j'voulais lui exploser la tête

**Greed **: - Bah attends on sait jamais !

… un couple de bûcheron très pauvres…

**Greed :** - 'Tin ça commence mal !

**Kimblee** : - Ah ?

**Greed **: - Ouais ils sont pauvres !

**Kimblee** : - Avare !

**Greed** : - Jsuis pas avare, chuis économe !

… qui avait sept enfants…

**Kimblee** : - SEPT ?!

**Greed** : - Comme les sept homonculus !

… De ces sept enfants, il y en avait un tout petit…

**Kimblee** : - On cause pas encore de nous

**Ed** : - QUI EST TOUT PITIT ?!

…qu'on appelait le Petit Poucet…

**Ed **: - JE SUIS PAS PETIT NI POUCET !

**Greed** : - Calme toi le nain

**Ed** : - TU VAS VOIR LE PERVERS !

… Le Petit Poucet était le plus malin et le plus blond des sept frères et sœurs…

**Kimblee** : - Sœurs ? Y a pas de filles normalement dans sa famille j'te signale

**Greed **: - Chut Kim, moi ça m'intéresse

… Il était donc blond avec des yeux or, comme l'un de ses abrutis de frère…

**Kimblee** : - EH !

**Roy **: - Là je suis plutôt d'accord

… et avait des automails, un au bras et l'autre à la jambe suite à…

**Kimblee** : - Une explosion

**Envy **: - Il a voulu jouer avec la tronçonneuse et voilà !

**Greed** : - T'es gore Envy !

… MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE VOUS TOUS ?!

**Greed **: - Oo repose cette batte, Mat ! On va se taire !

**Kimblee** : - Nyanyany… _BAM_

Je reprends ! Donc il était une fois dans un royaume fort lointain, un couple de bûcheron très pauvres qui avait sept enfants. De ces sept enfants, il y en avait un tout petit qu'on appelait le Petit Poucet. Le Petit Poucet était le plus malin et le plus blond des sept frères et sœurs. Il était donc blond avec des yeux or, comme l'un de ses abrutis de frère et avait des automails, un au bras et l'autre à la jambe suite à une bêtise qu'il avait fait avec son frère Alphonse.

**Mat **: - UNE page pour pouvoir caser mes CINQ lignes ! Bande d'abrutiiiis !

Après Edward venait Alphonse, pas bien plus grand qu'Edward mais bien plus posé et gentil que son frère, puis un abruti du nom de Zolf qui avait décidé qu'un jour il exploserait sa sœur Mat…

**Mat** : - Quoi ?! Eh une seconde là ! Qu'est ce que je fous dans l'hist… GREEEEED MON CRAYON !

**Greed **: - C'est pas moi c'est Kimou !

**Kimblee** : - Ouais, et je le garde sinon je t'explose.

Zolf aurait aussi adoré exploser sa sœur Mary…

**Mat **: - KIMBLEE ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE !

**Kimblee** : - Nan. J'vais vous tuer, point. Et puis c'est trop tard.

Et à la réflexion, il aurait adoré exploser tous ses frères et sœurs et ses parents avec. Mais le grand et beau Roy était là pour empêcher son cadet de faire des bêtises.

**Kimblee** : - MUSTANG, RENDS MOI CE STYLO !

Enfin, le dernier et pas le moins important, Maes, qui avait la fâcheuse manie de tout prendre en photo et surtout sa petite amie dont il était raide dingue amoureux, la gentille Gracia.

Un jour, les parents de toute cette joyeuse troupe se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour nourrir tout le monde. La maman, prénommée Kalyan, vint trouver le papa nommé Garoo pour lui en parler.

**Kalyan** : - …

**Kimblee** : - Je croyais que Kalyan était un homme…

**Mat** : - C'est un androgyne, il peut bien jouer le rôle de la femme

**Kalyan :** - CREVE ORDURE !

**Roy **: - On ne se demande plus de qui tient Kimblee…

- Bon demain, t'amènes tous ces cons dans la forêt et tu les abandonnes, ok ?

Et puisque Garoo était bourré, il ne fit qu'hocher la tête en riant bêtement. Mais ce que maman Kalyan et papa Garoo ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils étaient espionnés par le Petit Poucet qui courait après le chat d'Alphonse qui avait osé le griffer, lui ! Le Petit Poucet ne voulait pas être abandonné dans la forêt, il voulait rester chez lui à emmerder ses connards de parents

**Mat **: - Bon, qui a le stylo là ? Rends le moi Envy, ça devient trop vulgaire !

**Envy** : - Va te faire… _BAM_

Le lendemain matin, Garoo vint réveiller ces enfants et leur annonça qu'ils partaient pique niquer dans la forêt.

- J'aime pas la forêt, ronchonna Zolf. Y a pas assez d'humains à exploser

- T'as six frères et sœurs, t'auras le choix, lui répliqua Garoo.

Frères et sœurs qui étaient partis se cacher derrière Maes qui brandissait ses photos en signe de contre attaque.

Enfin tous furent prêt à partir. Aucun des enfants n'osa aller dire au revoir à leur maman car celle-ci était en pleine séance d'aiguisage de son sabre. Et puis de toute façon, ils l'aimaient pas leur maman. Surtout que leur maman était un homme. Enfin c'est hyper compliqué comme histoire, donc je vous l'épargne.

Sur le chemin qui menait au cabaret « la Forêt »…

**Mat **: - … Greed…

**Greed** : - C'est pas moi !

**Garoo**: - Bin quoi?

**Ma**t: - Un jumeau de Greed! Au secours !

DONC ! Sur le chemin qui menait au cabaret « la Forêt », le Petit Poucet s'amusait à semer des outils pour pouvoir retrouver son chemin après. Devant, Zolf essayait d'exploser Mary tout en évitant de se faire carboniser par Roy qui venait de trouver des gants vachement cool sur le chemin. Un claquement de doigts et les cheveux de Zolf prirent feu. Heureusement que la gentille Mat eu la bonne idée de pousser Zolf dans la rivière qui coulait en contrebas – et de s'enfuir tout de suite après, poursuivi par un taré tout trempé.

- Bon les gosses, je vous laisse, dit Garoo une fois arrivé.

Et il partit sans plus de cérémonie, abandonnant ces petits bouts de chou dans un lieu qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Maes fut le premier à paniquer

- ON EST PERDUUUU ! J'REVERRAIS JAMAIS GRACIA MAMOUUUUR !

Suivi de Roy

- ON EST PERDUUUU ! ET JE PEUX PAS APPELER KATE POUR ANNULER NOTRE RENDEZ VOUS DE CE SOIIIIR !

Puis de Mat

- ON EST PERDUUUU AVEC ZOOOOLF !

Puis de Mary

- IL VA NOUS TUUUUER !

Puis de Zolf

- Tiens c'est une bonne idée ça. Viens là Mary…

Puis d'Al

- Touche pas à Nee-san, Nii-san !

Puis du Petit Poucet

- QUI A VOLE LES OUTILS QUE J'AVAIS SEME SUR LE CHEMIN !

Perdue au fin fond de Resembool, Winry se félicitait de la superbe trouvaille qu'elle avait fait en chemin : plein d'outils pour automails tout neuf !

La nuit commençait à tomber et les sept enfants ne savaient toujours pas quoi faire. Le Petit Poucet décida alors de prendre une décision pleine de bon sens

- Bon, on va demander aux proprios du cabaret de nous héberger pour la nuit, qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

Silence.

- … J'ai dit, qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

Re silence.

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME REPONDRE OUI ?!

Roy baissa les yeux vers son cadet qui s'excitait dans tous les sens, étonné.

- Tu as parlé Petit Poucet ?

- QUI EST SI PROCHE DU SOL QUE LORSQU'IL VOUS PARLE VOUS NE L'ENTENDEZ PAS ?!

- Toi le nabot, répliqua Zolf cruellement avant de se retrouver avec un poing de métal dans la tête

Mary, Mat et Maes se mirent à applaudir. Alphonse s'occupait de son chat, Roy empêchait Zolf de tuer le Petit Poucet.

- Bien alors je proposais qu'on aille demander asile aux patrons de ce cabaret, reprit le Petit Poucet calmé.

- C'est une bonne idée, c'est étonnant venant de quelqu'un qui a une si petite tête, lui fit remarquer Roy moqueur.

- QUI A UNE TETE SI PETITE QUE SON CERVEAU EST SANS DOUTE ULTRA MINUSCULE ?!

- VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER VOUS DEUX ?!

Mat venait de se lever et faisait tournoyer un grand bâton, les yeux brillants. Et là tous se calmèrent car ils se rendirent enfin compte que plus colérique que le Petit Poucet, plus menaçante que Zolf et plus dangereuse que Maes armé de ses photos, Mat elle fait flipper grave!

L'idée du Petit Poucet fut acceptée à la majorité moins une voix – car Zolf faisait déjà dodo au beau milieu du chemin, une énorme bosse sur le crâne. Les sept enfants entrèrent donc dans le cabaret, étrangement vide.

- Y a quelqu'un ? demanda le Petit Poucet assez fort pour se faire entendre de tous cette fois ci.

- Qui est là ?

De l'ombre sortit un monsieur barbu blond qui portait des lunettes. Il regarda les enfants tour à tour, avec la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller. Le Petit Poucet s'avança vers lui et lui dit d'un ton solennel

- Veuillez nous excuser monsieur, nous sommes perdus et nous voudrions vous demander si vous pourriez nous héberger.

- …. Qui me parle ?

Le monsieur surpris regardait de droite à gauche en bougeant la tête super vite. Tellement que les enfants en eurent vite le tournis (sauf Zolf parce que si vous vous souvenez bien, il fait toujours dodo avec une grosse bosse sur le crâne). Puis cinq doigts pointèrent une tête en bas, une tête légèrement rouge

- QUI EST SI MINUSCULE QU'ON NE LE VOIT PAS LORSQU'IL PARLE ?!

- Ah c'est toi petit.

- JE SUIS PAS PETIT !

- Donc vous me demandiez quoi ? J'ai pas entendu.

Et pour éviter une nouvelle tirade du blond colérique, Mary s'occupa de le bâillonner. Maes, le plus sensé du groupe lorsqu'il ne s'amusait pas à brandir ses photos, réitéra la demande de son cadet, à savoir dormir au cabaret

- Hélas mes pauvres enfants… commença le monsieur blond qui au passage se nommait Hohenheim. Ici c'est la demeure du monstre Dante et de ses sept homonculus !

**Dante** : - Le monstre ? LE MONSTRE ?!

**Mat** : - Bravo tu sais lire, alors maintenant…

**Kimblee** : - La ferme.

**Mat** : - OxO

**Kimblee** : - Moi aussi j'ai envie de savoir la suite

- Le monstre Dante ? Jamais entendu parler, dit le Petit Poucet en haussant les épaules.

Car oui, il avait réussi à retirer son bâillon. Zut alors. Et Zolf s'était réveillé donc courait désormais après Mat qui avait osé l'assommer.

- S'il vous plait monsieur, reprit Maes en mode chibi eyes. On a froid, on a faim, et on peut pas rentrer chez nous parce que notre père nous a abandonné !

- Maes, arrête avec ces yeux t'es ridicule, lui murmura Roy en lui filant un coup de coude.

Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur Hohenheim, il se rendit compte que celui-ci était ému jusqu'aux larmes et se tamponnait les yeux avec un mouchoir. Rose le mouchoir.

- C'est… ridicule… fit observer Mary

- Totalement, approuva Zolf. Son mouchoir devrait être rouge.

Après une minute de silence pour la mort de l'intelligence de Zolf…

**Kimblee** : - QUOI ?!

Hohenheim leur expliqua en quoi rester au cabaret pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

- Bon dans votre malheur vous êtes chanceux, car il n'y a que deux filles dans votre groupe. Les garçons, vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter de vous faire agresser par un requin laineux.

Les deux seules filles du groupe partirent se cacher derrière Roy et Maes.

- Par contre, vous risquez de subir les assauts d'une jeune femme aux ongles très longs…

Alphonse partit rejoindre ses sœurs.

- Donc pour les filles, il faudra faire attention à ne pas vous retrouver dans la même pièce que Greed et pour les garçons à faire attention de ne pas vous retrouver dans la même pièce que Lust. Après il y a Envy, qui cherchera à vous tuer et surtout le petit blond parce qu'il est allergique aux petits blonds

- QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL RISQUE DE SE FAIRE TRUCIDER PAR UN PSYCHO EN MANQUE ?!

- Sinon il y a Gluttony qui mange tout le temps, Sloth qui dort tout le temps et notre cadet, le petit Wrath. Mais surtout, surtout ! Méfiez vous de Dante ! Elle serait capable de vous tuer pour faire de vous des homonculus !

- Qu'est ce que t'attends pour aller voir Dante alors ? Demanda Roy à Zolf en se tournant vers son frère, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Et encore une fois, tout se termina par une joyeuse bagarre entre les deux frères alchimistes, tandis que le Petit Poucet négociait pour avoir une chambre à part pour Zolf.


	6. Petit Poucet part two

**Greed** : - Eh, quand c'est que j'arrive dans ce conte ? Chuis dans tous les autres et pas dans celui là !

**Mat** : - Si Hohenheim a parlé de toi précédemment, c'est parce que tu vas intervenir crétin !

**Greed** : - Ouais bah je veux tout de suite ! Sinon…

**Mat** : - … Toutdesuite

**Ed** : - Il a dit quoi ?

**Mat** : - Pour notre sécurité à TOUS (et pour garder mon rating) j'obéis !

Alors que les sept enfants mangeaient leurs sandwichs préparés avec amour par Hohenheim (Le Petit Poucet sous la table parce qu'il a pas réussi à grimper sur la chaise), la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et huit personnes dont sept vêtues de noir et une de rose entrèrent.

- Oooh des cobayes ! s'exclama le truc en rose

- Oooh des filles ! s'exclama un grand type aux lunettes mauves, pantalon de cuir et veste à col de fourrure, des cheveux noirs coiffés en brosse et un sourire de requin

- Oooh des hommes, dit une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe noire, aux longs cheveux noirs un peu ondulés et au sourire charmeur.

- Oooh un nain blond ! s'écria un palmier hystérique.

**Envy** : - Pourquoi moi j'ai pas le droit à ma description ?!

**Greed** : - C'est gentil de m'avoir fait enfin intervenir, Mat…

**Mat** : - Mary, fuyons, il compte mettre ses menaces à exécutiooon !

Mat et Mary s'étouffèrent avec leur sandwich, Roy prit une pose de séducteur, Maes prépara les photos, Zolf s'en foutait, Alphonse caressait son chat et le Petit Poucet partit casser la gueule au palmier hystérique. Le grand type au sourire de requin – Greed quoi – partit directement vers la table et posa sa main à plat sur le panneau en bois, l'autre sur sa hanche, souriant tour à tour à Mary, Mat et… Zolf ?!

- Salut les filles ça va ?

Mat et Mary lancèrent un regard interloqué à Zolf, qui avait viré à l'écarlate.

- JE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !

Boum, plus de Greed. Une masse de chair sanguinolente se tenait désormais à sa place, faisant pâlir les pauvres filles qui n'avaient mangé qu'un sandwich qui déjà essayait de s'échapper.

- Cette explosion m'a donné envie d'une autre, voire même de plusieurs autres, ricana Zolf en portant ses mains sur Alphonse qui n'avait rien demandé.

Il stoppa tout de suite les yeux ronds, alors que la masse de chair se remodelait sous ses yeux, laissant apparaître un squelette, bientôt recouvert de muscles, de chair et de nerfs pour finalement former un Greed. Mais contrairement à ce qu'aurait cru l'homonculus (la fuite probable de Zolf devant ce phénomène étrange et inquiétant), les yeux de Zolf se mirent à briller, briller, briller…. Ses frères et sœurs se levèrent précipitamment et partirent se réfugier loin tout au fond de la salle.

- Super ce truc !

Et BOUM ! Plus de Greed. Puis à nouveau un Greed qui a la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux prêt à se barrer. Et BOUM ! Plus de Greed. Puis à nou…

**Kimblee** : - Et BOUM ! Plus de narrateur. Et lui il r'vient pas.

**Narrateur** : - Et si, cassé !

**Kimblee **_à les yeux qui brillent, qui brillent, qui brillent…_

Pendant ce temps (où le cabaret fut repeint en rouge), Dante essayait de se jeter sur ses futurs cobayes, empêchée par le gentil Hohenheim.

- Dante, ce sont de pauvres enfants que j'ai recueilli, ils sont fatigués et ils ont faim ! Est-ce que tu pourrais les épargner s'il te plait ?

- Nooooon cobaaaaye !!

**Dante** : - Je passe pour une folle hystérique…

**Mat** : - Quoi c'est pas ce que tu es ?

- Dante ! Tu les laisses tranquille ou je divorce et je vais me marier avec une femme douce, gentille avec qui j'aurais deux enfants dont un tout petit !

- QUI EST PETIT ?!

- On parle pas de toi, _Petit_ Poucet…

- TOI L'IMPUISSANT TU TE TAIS !

Et parce que Dante se rendit compte que ces sept enfants semblaient particulièrement dangereux, surtout la fille avec son bazooka et celui qui s'amusait à brandir ses photos pour ne pas se faire manger par Gluttony, elle décida de ne rien leur faire pour l'instant, niark niark.

La nuit tomba bien vite et déjà le cabaret s'emplissait de clients et de danseuses. Bien évidemment Roy voulut rester voir le spectacle, mais Greed refusa sous prétexte qu'il était encore trop jeune. En réalité il voulait garder toutes les danseuses pour lui, et surtout les deux nouvelles recrues. Car oui, Mary et Mat s'étaient tout à coup retrouvées sur la scène sans savoir le pourquoi du comment.

**Mat** : - BORDEL, GREEEEED ! Kimblee, explose le !

**Kimblee** : - Nan.

**Mat**: - ...!!

**Roy**: - Et oui lui aussi c'est un homme.

**Mat** : - MAES !

Heureusement que Maes réussit à les sauver des paluches peu recommandables du requin en exhibant fièrement sa collection de photos

**Mat** : - Je vous signale au passage que il détient le record absolu de l'Univers !

**Kimblee** : - Moi je te signale au passage que t'es bien le seul auteur à pas savoir maîtriser tes persos.

**Mat** : - …_ Déprime_

**Kimblee : - **Niark

Hohenheim guida les jeunes enfants jusqu'à une chambre qui comportait 14 lits dont un berceau. Après que le berceau ai volé par la fenêtre (Petit Poucet n'est pas content), un vrai lit fut transmuté pour le Petit Poucet qui cessa de mordre Hohenheim.

Dans la nuit, très tard, les sept Homonculus partirent se coucher dans la même pièce. Bien sûr, Greed tenta de se faufiler sournoisement dans le lit de Mary, mais manque de pot le chat d'Alphonse veillait au grain et griffa la main qui se posa sur le matelas doucement. Un hurlement plus tard qui causa le réveil de Zolf donc l'explosion de Greed suivi d'une carbonisation en règle, tous partirent se coucher. DANS VOTRE LIT, GREED ET LUST !

- Roooh…

Pas possible ça ! Bon !

Mais le Petit Poucet ne dormait pas. Il avait remarqué que les homonculus avaient tous enfilé un bonnet de nuit avant d'aller se coucher (oui, n'ayant pas vu les horribles feuilles du palmier, ce détail l'avait interpellé). Or il trouvait cela suspect, car avant d'aller se coucher Dante leur avait filé à eux d'horribles couvre chef avec un cercle alchimique tracé dessus. « Pour faire joulie ». … Sûr que la vieille mégère leur préparait un mauvais coup, il se leva doucement lorsqu'il fut sûr que Lust ne faisait pas que semblant de dormir avant de tenter de se faufiler dans le lit d'Alphonse et échangea discrètement les bonnets de nuit. Il hésita longuement en arrivant à Zolf, mais qui était le pire : Envy ou le frère fou ? Il décida de garder le fou plutôt que la plante verte. Une fois son travail fait, il partit se coucher.

Mais durant la nuit, Zolf se leva pour s'approcher du lit de ses frères et sœurs…

**Greed** : - Oo Mat !

**Mat** : - Vui ?

**Greed**: - Kim a piqué le stylo!

Il frappa dans ses mains et les posa sur Roy, qui explosa. Il passa ensuite à Alphonse en ricanant…

**Greed** : - Mais tu vas rien faire ?!

**Mat** : - Ah zut hein ! Débrouillez vous, j'en ai marre de courir après ce foutu stylo !

Au passage il explosa un chat nommé Shoka qui passait dans le coin avant de s'attaquer à Maes, Mat et Mary. Il se réservait le Petit Poucet pour plus tard. Il commença par leur exploser la gorge pour qu'ils ne puissent pas hurler, puis les doigts un par un…

**Kimblee** : - Voyez, là c'est cool comme histoire.

**Mat** : - … LE POUVOIR DE LA GOMME !

**Kimblee** : - KEUWA ?! NAAAAN TOUT CE QUE J'AI ECRIT !!

**Mat** : - C'est un conte pour enfants, abruti !

**Roy** : - Ou plutôt un conte pour une gosse de 18 ans

**Mat** : - Aha… Moi je n'ai QUE 18 ans.

**Edward** : - Et vlan le vieux !

**Roy** : - … Je te signale que c'est une fille et qu'elle est bien plus GRANDE que toi, Fullmetal…

_BAM_

**Mat** : - Faites dodo pendant que j'écris la suite… la VRAIE suite.

Je disais donc : Il décida de garder le fou plutôt que la plante verte. Une fois son travail fait, il partit se coucher.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, une ombre se glissa discrètement dans la chambre en ricanant silencieusement et en se frottant les mains. Evidemment, il s'agissait de cette débile de Dante…

**Dante** : - Je suis sûre que c'est Greed ou Envy qui a piqué le stylo

**Mat** : - Ah non c'est bien moi qui l'ai. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu ne sois qu'une débile de Dante.

**Dante** : - …

Comme vous l'aviez tous deviné, le cercle alchimique sur les bonnets des Poucet était sensé les sceller une fois qu'elle aurait posé la main dessus. Sans allumer la lumière – de peur de réveiller Zolf qui l'aurait forcément explosé – elle chercha à tâtons les bonnets brodés et à chaque fois qu'elle tombait sur un, elle frappait dans ses mains et scellait la personne en dessous. Une fois les sept enfants sous scellés, elle sortit toujours en ricanant, se prit les pieds dans sa robe rose et se fracassa le crâne contre le mur du couloir. Cuicui les petits zoziaux.

**Greed** : - Ca va plus toi…

**Mat** : - Chut, c'est mon originalité, tais toi.

Réveillé par le bruit, Zolf explosa son lit, réveillant ainsi tous les autres qui découvrirent avec horreur les sept homonculus emprisonnés. Le Petit Poucet intervint

- Ce subterfuge nous a permis de gagner du temps, mais maintenant nous devons vite nous enfuir avant que la folle se rende compte du truc et nous enferme !

- Mais pourquoi s'enfuir ? répliqua Zolf.

- Pour pas se faire sceller, andouille, lui dit « gentiment » Roy.

Mais Zolf ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il venait de faire exploser Dante.

- … Effectivement… c'est plus simple ainsi, fit observer Maes un peu vert sur les bords

- Bon et maintenant au tour de Mat qui m'énerve depuis le début de ce conte…

Et le Petit Poucet mit KO Zolf d'un bon coup de poing en métal, restant ainsi le seul et unique héros de ce conte.

Ce qui se passa par la suite, c'est que les sept enfants apprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout frères et sœurs, sauf Alphonse et le Petit Poucet (Mary, Mat, Roy en pleurèrent de joie en comprenant donc qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien avec Kimblee). Toujours vénère de s'être fait piqué les outils qu'il avait semé sur le chemin, le Petit Poucet mena son enquête et rencontra ainsi Winry avec qui il se maria. Mary délivra Greed de sa prison et pour la remercier, il lui offrit une veste en cuir super belle. Roy s'engagea dans l'armée avec Maes et Zolf, où il y découvrit l'amour en la présence d'un Beretta… euh pardon de Riza Hawkeye. Alphonse ouvrit un refuge pour chats et épousa une fille toute gentille toute mignonne comme lui. Bien sûr Maes épousa Gracia et continua à prendre des centaines et des milliers de photos. Quand à Mat, elle partit retrouver Garoo et Kalyan et rencontra un vampire très séduisant mais également très psychopathe sur le chemin qui devint son pire ennemi. Mais il s'agit là d'une autre histoire…

**FIN** !

**Kimblee** : - C'EST QUI CE TYPE PLUS PSYCHOPATHE QUE MOI ?!

**Mary** : - Et aussi plus beau

**Mat** : - Aha ! Tu ne sauras pas

**Pride** : - Moi je sais-euh !

**Mat** : - Toi tu te tais-euh !


	7. La Pierre Philosophale

**Mat** : - Il est un jour dans la vie d'un auteur ou l'on doit savoir prendre le taureau par les cornes et affronter ses peurs…

**Ed** : - Oula, t'as bu toi ?

**Greed** : - Eh ! C'était A MOI de faire la première intervention !

**Mat** : - Oui affronter ses peurs… que dis-je, ses phobies ! CETTE TERREUR QUI NOUS HANTE TOUS !!

**Al** : - J'ai peur !

**Roy** : - Mais c'est quoi ?!

**Mat** : - Je vais donc écrire un conte…

**Roy** : - SANS FEMME ?!

**Winry** : - SANS AUTOMAILS ?!

**Greed** : - SANS ALCOOL ?!

**Envy** : - SANS VICTIMES ?!

**Kimblee** : - Rah vos gueules, laissez là causer !

**Mat** : - … AVEC ARCHER EN HEROS !

**Tous** : - MAIS T'ES MASO ?!

**Archer** : - …

**Mat** : - Voici donc un conte géorgien sauce FMA…

**_L'épi d'or revu en La pierre Philosophale !_**

Un homme tout pale, des yeux bleus glaces, des cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière grâce à du gel et toujours célibataire car ayant une sale tête vivait tranquillement dans sa caserne du sud. Il s'appelait Frank Archer. Chaque jour, il partait jeter un œil au laboratoire 5 désaffecté, juste comme ça pour le fun. Un matin, il fut ébloui par une pierre rouge d'un éclat incroyable. Il pensa qu'on pouvait faire 1000 choses de cet éclat, alors ni une, ni deux, il l'embarqua avec lui et s'en alla sur les chemins de Central. Il marcha une journée durant et parvint, la nuit tombée, à une maison. Usant de son autorité de militaire, il ordonna à la femme qui vivait là de l'héberger et lui confia avant d'aller se coucher sa pierre rouge, son bien unique disait il. La femme jura qu'elle en prendrait grand soin, elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec une balle entre les deux yeux.

Mais durant la nuit, le rusé…

**Roy** : - STOP ! Je veux bien croire que c'est une histoire, mais respecte quand même un peu la réalité !

**Archer** : - …

Donc durant la nuit, l'homme…

**Greed** : - STOP !

**Mat** : - Mais quoi encore ?!

**Greed** : - Qu'est ce que t'en sais que c'est un homme ?

**Mat** : - …

**Archer** : - …

Mais durant donc la nuit, la chose…

**Mercredi** : - C'est insultant pour la Chose.

**Morticia** : - C'est vrai…

**Mat** : - DEHORS LA FAMILLE ADAMS ET LAISSEZ MOI ECRIRE TRANQUILLE !!

Durant mais la donc nuit, le rusé (**Mat** : - Noooon je n'irai pas vérifier si c'est un homme ! Heeelp !) s'empara de la pierre et vint la poser près de la couche du fils de la gentille dame, un malade qui explosait la première chose qui lui passait sous la main le matin en se levant.

**Mat** : - UN SEUL COMMENTAIRE, KIMBLEE, ET JE TE FAIS L'AMANT D'ARCHER !

**Kimblee** : - …

La pierre rouge disparut donc, et Archer fit semblant d'être très affligé.

- Mais que vais-je faire sans mon seul bien ?!

**Greed** : - Son seul bien ? Il est trop à la dèche ce type !

**Mat** : - Tu veux devenir l'amant d'Archer toi aussi ?! Non alors ARRETEZ DE M'INTERROMPRE !

La femme se sentit drôlement coupable – son fils pas du tout mais on s'en fout – et pour payer sa dette, elle dut se résoudre à abandonner son fils à l'homme. Celui-ci repartit donc sur les routes tout joyeux en chantonnant tout bas

_J'avais une pierre philosophale, je l'ai changé en fou explosif_

_Oh pierre magique ! Ma vie chante en musique_

_Ah ma pierre philosophale, je vais monter en grade_

_J'avais une pierre philosophale…_

**Ed** : - …. …..

**Mat** : - J'ai arrangé la chanson du conte comme j'ai pu, c'pas de ma faute !

**Ed** : - Nan… je l'imaginais juste en train de chanter…

La nuit suivante, il fit halte dans un bar occupé par un homonculus qui dirigeait une bande de chimères. Quand celui-ci lui offrit l'hospitalité…

**Greed** : - CHANGE CA TOUT DE SUITE OU JE TE PRENDS LE STYLO ET C'EST TOI QUI FINIRA AVEC… !

**Mat** : - O.O Je change !

Donc quand celui-ci accepta de lui louer une chambre, Archer lui fit le même coup qu'à la gentille dame en lui confiant la garde du fou explosif – qui se nommait Kimblee au passage. Et durant la nuit… Bin il fit rien du tout, parce que c'est Kimblee qui s'évada tout seul en fait pour ne pas se faire embrasser par l'homonculus. Le lendemain, Archer fit semblant d'être très affligé

- Ah j'ai perdu l'homme que je comptais prendre pour amant, que vais-je faire ?

**Kimblee** : - MAAAAAAAT !

**Mat** : - C'est Archer qui a voulu ! Et il avait des arguments très convaincants ! (un Beretta !)

Et parce que durant la nuit, il avait piqué le crâne à Greed, celui-ci se retrouva obligé de le suivre.

**Roy** : - Bah pourquoi il a fait semblant de se plaindre avant ?

**Mat** : - Il fait pas semblant, il voulait les deux

Et sur le chemin, l'abru…

**Archer** : - Souvenez vous de l'accord que nous avons passé…

Et sur le chemin, le charmant et trop fort et super et tout et tout chantonnait un peu plus fort (**Mat** : - Jvoulais pas écrire ça çç aidez moi !)

_J'avais une pierre philosophale, je l'ai changé en fou explosif_

_J'avais un fou explosif, je l'ai changé en homonculus_

_Oh pierre magique ! Ma vie chante en musique_

_Ah ma pierre philosophale, je vais monter en grade_

_J'avais une pierre philosophale…_

**Mat** : - Pardonnez le, c'est la fête de la musique !

Il marcha tout le jour, et une fois la nuit tombée il arriva dans un grand manoir. Là pareil, une vieille femme tout ridée accepta de l'héberger et il lui confia son homonculus, qui s'enfuit dans la nuit parce que Dante voulait lui sauter dessus. Le lendemain, le super (**Mat** : - çç) Archer joua encore la comédie

- Ah j'ai perdu l'homonculus sensé me faire monter d'un grade, que faire ?

Et il sauta sur Dante, la ligota et l'emporta avec lui parce qu'elle savait créer des homonculus. Et tout en marchant et en la portant, il chantait

_J'avais une pierre philosophale, je l'ai changé en fou explosif_

_J'avais un fou explosif, je l'ai changé en homonculus_

_J'avais un homonculus, je l'ai changé en vieille immortelle encore plus moche que moi_

_Oh pierre magique ! Ma vie chante en musique_

_Ah ma pierre philosophale, je vais monter en grade_

_J'avais une pierre philosophale…_

La nuit tomba encore une fois, et il arriva à une petite maison perdue dans la campagne ou vivaient une grand-mère et sa petite fille. En voyant la petite fille, qui se prénommait Winry, il en tomba fou amoureux.

**Winry** : - QUOI ?!

**Mat** : - Désolééée ! Mais y a pas beaucoup de filles et…

**Archer** : - Et vous voulez prendre sa place ? Non alors continuez !

**Mat** : - .. Help ! Dans quoi je me suis engagée !

C'est pourquoi dans la nuit il tua Dante

**Dante** : - Pourquoi les autres se sont enfuis et moi je meurs ?!

**Kimblee** : - Et comment elle fait pour mourir alors qu'elle est une vieille immortelle plus moche que lui ?

**Mat** _un Beretta coincé sur la tempe _: - ç-ç C'est lui qui veut ! Et puis c'est un peu le conte

**Archer** : - Sauf que là vous me changerez la fin, nyéhéhé…

Il la tua grâce à une clé de douze et la glissa ensuite dans le lit de la belle. Le lendemain, découverte du corps, découverte de la clé, et Archer qui déclare

- Puisque mademoiselle a tué madame, je me vois dans l'obligation d'emporter mademoiselle.

Bien sûr Winry se débattit sauvagement, mais Archer réussit à l'enfermer dans un grand panier et repartit sur les routes en beugl… _clic_ en chantant à tue tête d'une voix mélodieuse…

_J'avais une pierre philosophale, je l'ai changé en fou explosif_

_J'avais un fou explosif, je l'ai changé en homonculus_

_J'avais un homonculus, je l'ai changé en vieille immortelle encore plus moche que moi_

_J'avais une vieille immortelle encore plus moche que moi, je l'ai changé en jeune fille avec laquelle je vais bien m'amuser_

_Oh pierre magique ! Ma vie chante en musique_

_Ah ma pierre philosophale, je vais monter en grade_

_J'avais une pierre philosophale…_

**Roy** : - TOUS SUR ARCHER, MAITRISEZ LE ! SAUVONS LA FIN DU CONTE !

**Maes** : - PHOTOOOS !

_Et Archer fuit, libérant ainsi Mat de la menace du Beretta._

Un petit alchimiste qui passait par là entendit la chanson, cassa la gueule à l'auteur pour le « petit » et intrigué, décida d'inviter ce voyageur à partager son repas. Le Archer accepta sans méfiance. Quand ils furent rassasiés, le petit alchimiste pria son invité d'aller lui cueillir des fleurs, ce qu'Archer fit parce qu'il voulait être bien vu du petit alchimiste…

**Kimblee** : - Pour se le faire plus tard je parie.

**Mat** : - O.O Tu penses ?! Mon dieu !

Alors que ce crétin cherchait ses pitites fleurs bleues, Edward libéra Winry et la pressa de rentrer chez elle. A sa place il enferma une chimère enragée.

Archer repartit sur les routes, et le soir décida d'ouvrir son panier, et la chimère le mordit cruellement à la gorge. Archer s'enfuit et retourna dans sa caserne.

Quelque temps plus tard, à la guerre, on pouvait voir un homme, mains croisées dans le dos, qui fredonnait

_J'avais une pierre philosophale, je l'ai changé en des milliers…_

_Oh pierre magique ! Ma vie chante en musique_

_Ah ma pierre philosophale, je suis monté en grade…_

**FIN**

**Mat : **- Horrible hein ! Ca se termine bien pour lui !

**Roy** : - Chers lecteurs, si vous voulez venger Mat de la menace qu'elle a du subir en écrivant ce conte, tapez un, et nous tuerons Archer dans le prochain conte

**Kimblee** : - Si vous voulez que j'explose l'auteur, tapez deux ou rien du tout, je l'exploserai quand même

**Mat** : - Quelqu'un pour me sauver ?!


	8. Les méchants se rebellent

**Les méchants se rebellent**

**Greed** : - Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce titre ?

**Kimblee** : - Que tu n'aurais pas du aller voir Shrek 3, crétin.

**Envy** : - Et qu'est ce que tu fous avec le stylo de Mat ?

**Greed** : - Nous allons écrire un conte ou pour une fois, nous ne serons pas tournés en ridicule, nous ne mourrons pas, nous ne porterons pas de robe, nous ne serons pas transformés en carrosse et nous ne serons pas célibataire !

**Pride** : - Et où ne me traitera pas de vieux T.T

**Archer** : - Et moi pas de moche T.T

**Lust** : - Vous pouvez toujours rêver, mais…

**Greed** : - SI ! JE VEUX !

**Sloth** : - Mais qui sera le héros ? Rzzz…

**Greed** : - … Dans quel conte on peut avoir plein de héros ?

**Archer** : - Et si nous en inventions un ?

**Greed** : - BONNE IDEE !

**Kimblee** : - … Vous comptez inventer un conte, Archer ? Z'êtes assez intelligent pour ?

**Archer** : - Tss… de toute façon c'est toujours la même chose, alors !

**Greed** : - Bien, on décide des couples !

**Tous les gars** : - JE VEUX MARTYRISER MAT !

**Sloth** : - Mais qu'est ce qu'elle rzzzz…

**Lust** : - … A fait à part écrire les contes.

**Kimblee** : - c'est déjà TROP !

**Archer** : - J'ai une idée… Il y a aussi la petite Winry et le lieutenant Hawkeye que nous pouvons martyriser…

**Kimblee** : - Ah ouais tiens il SAIT réfléchir… J'accepte, mais on fout Martel aussi histoire d'avoir une blonde en plus

**Archer** : - T.T

**Greed** : - Kim, l'auteur n'est pas blonde, mais enfin passons. Bien, et le gentil qu'on doit buter sera…

**Envy** : - LE FULLNABOT !

**Archer** : - MUSTANG !

**Kimblee**: - ALPHONSE !

_Ailleurs_

**Mat**: - Eh, personne n'aurait vu mon ordinateur par hasard? J'avais un conte à taper !

**Roy** : - Ah non désolé

**Ed** : - Pourtant je t'ai vu passer tout à l'heure avec en ricanant bizarrement !

**Mat** : - …

Il était une fois dans un pays lointain gouverné par un roi borgne, une flopée de personnages peu recommandables dont la plupart était des hommes

**Lust** : - Tu peux marquer « Tous étaient des hommes », je n'ai pas envie que l'autre jette son vampire sur nous quand elle se sera rendu compte !

**Archer** : - Bien madame

**Envy** : - Et pourquoi c'est ce type qui écrit ?!

**Wrath** : - Parce que toi tu sais pas eu ! Nananèreu !

Dont tous étaient des hommes… sauf un dont on pouvait en douter car il portait toujours une jupe short. Enfin, ces quatre hommes se nommaient respectivement Greed, Zolf, Frank Archer et Envy. Tous vivaient dans une grande maison ou chacun avait une annexe, et les quatre désespéraient de rester célibataire

**Greed** : - Ouais bon début ça !

**Envy** : - Mais je veux pas me marier moi !

**Archer** : - Et avoir une esclave rien que pour vous ?

**Envy** : - … CA MARCHE !

**Greed** : - On se les échangera !

Un jour, Archer eut une idée. Il avait entendu parler d'un pays gouverné par quatre princes, chacun étant fiancé à une princesse dont trois blondes. Le prince Dolchatte, fiancé à la très garçon manqué Martel ; le prince Mustang, fiancé à la très homme manqué Riza ; le prince Fullnabot, fiancé à la très garçon manqué Winry ; et enfin le prince…

**Greed** : - … Qui on va lui coller ?

**Kimblee** : - Colle lui un de ses psychopathes tiens

**Lust** : - Elle va vous tuer là

Et enfin le prince Ben qui ne sortait que la nuit parce que c'était un vampire et qui était marié à la très garçon manqué Mat. Les quatre princesses étaient connues pour leur fort caractère et leur dextérité à manier les armes (poignard, Beretta, clé à molette, stylo…). En voyant une photo des quatre, nos quatre héros eurent les yeux qui brillaient et une forte envie de les posséder pour eux même. Mais pour cela, il fallait affronter les quatre princes, et ceux-ci étaient loin d'être des faiblards.

- Pour nous aider, je ne vois qu'une solution, annonça Greed gravement. Nous devons aller rendre visite à la Fée Dante.

Approuvé par ses trois camarades, ils se mirent en route jusqu'au manoir de la grande et belle Dante

**Dante** : - Nyahaha !

Archer, le plus diplomate des quatre, s'avança vers la belle et s'inclina profondément devant elle.

- Bien le bonjour, gente dame…

- Oh oh oh mon miroir magique m'a tout appris, mes seigneurs. Alors comme ça vous convoitez les quatre princesses, mais vous ne savez pas comment vous débarrassez des quatre princes !

- Ouah mais elle est intelligente la vieille aussi, maugréa Envy avant de se faire exploser par Zolf pour qu'il ne vexe pas la belle et grande intelligente Dante.

- Bien, je vais vous aider parce que moi aussi je déteste une certaine princesse au stylo et que je jalouse la princesse qui sort avec le fils de mon ex.

Et elle leur tendit une fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge.

- Versez en dans le repas des quatre princes et ceux-ci tomberont dans un sommeil…Eternel mwahaha !

Archer accepta la fiole et Greed dut se résoudre à payer Dante. Puis les quatre compères se dirigèrent à grands pas vers le château convoité. Ils se déguisèrent en servants et Envy en plante verte pour y entrer incognito et ainsi approcher plus facilement les quatre princes. Ceux-ci avaient l'habitude de prendre l'apéro du soir ensemble, un verre de sang pour l'un et un verre de vin pour les autres sauf le Fullnabot qui était condamné à l'eau. Ils réussirent à mêler la potion aux breuvages avant que les princes n'entrent dans la salle comme à leur habitude.

- Aie ! Elle aurait pu taper moins fort ! ronchonnait le prince Edward, une énorme bosse sur la tête du à un coup de clé à molette plus fort que les autres.

- Tu n'avais pas qu'à aller bousiller ton automail en allant affronter Scar, le sermonna le prince Roy

- Aha ! c'est pas moi qui suis impuissant sous la pluie !

S'ensuivit la dispute habituelle tandis que le prince Dolchatte essayait vainement d'engager la conversation avec le vampire. Mais il avait tellement peur de lui qu'il ne cessait de couiner entre chacun de ses mots, ce qui rendait son discours brouillon et incohérent. Enfin les quatre prirent leur verre et burent chacun leur tour.

- Tiens ça a un drôle de goût… marmonna Dolchatte en portant la main à son front.

- C'est vrai ça… dit le vampire en fronçant les sourcils.

La seconde après, tous s'écroulaient au sol, endormis. Fort de leur succès, Greed et Cie se rendirent directement à l'appartement des princesses pour les enlever. La plus dangereuse étant sans doute Riza et ses flingues, il fut décidé que ce serait à Greed d'aller la chercher. Envy voulait absolument enlever la fiancée du Fullnabot et il ne restait donc plus que Mat et Martel pour Archer et Zolf.

**Kimblee** : - Martel me déteste nan ? Je la prends !

**Lust** : - O.O Mon dieu, pauvre Mat !

Greed se glissa dans la chambre de Riza et se transforma en Bouclier Ultime. Il fit bien car la jeune femme, sentant une présence étrangère dans la chambre, lui tira dessus. Le bruit réveilla les trois autres princesses, qui se retrouvèrent respectivement avec un poignard, des mains tatouées et un flingue devant leur visage.

**Mat** : - OXO qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

**Martel** : - OXO Pourquoi on est en robe ?!

**Riza** : - OXO Pourquoi mes Beretta marchent pas ?!

**Winry** : - OXO Pourquoi je suis menacée par une fille ?!

Et sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, elles étaient kidnappées.

**Mat** : - HEIN ?!

**Riza** : - QUOI ?! CHEZ EUX ?! JAMAIS !!

**Greed** : - On vous laisse pas le choix, niark !

Arrivés chez eux, les quatre hommes libérèrent les quatre princesses et décidèrent de qui aurait qui le premier jour.

- Je veux Mat, c'est la seule à se régénérer quand je l'explose ! cria Zolf

- Je veux martyriser la fiancée du Fullnabot ! hurla Envy

- ICI Y A QUE MOI QUI VEUX ! ET JE VEUX LES QUATRE !

- Moi personnellement j'ai à me venger de Hawkeye et de Mat.

- Et si vous nous foutiez la paix tout simplement ? intervint Mat

- REFUSE !

Le cri du cœur des quatre homme la fit pleurer d'émotions

**Mat** : - MAIS CA VA PAS ?!

- Nous vous obéirons quel que soit votre ordre, dit doucement Riza en inclinant la tête

**Riza** : - APRES VOUS AVOIR COLLE UNE BALLE ENTRE LES DEUX YEUX !

Finalement, il fut décidé qu'elles seraient préposées au ménage jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de qui aurait qui, ce qui pouvait durer éternellement comme dispute.

**Archer** : - On finira bien par se mettre d'accord

**Greed** : - Tout à fait ! Allons boire un verre en attendant, on l'a bien mérité. Mwahaha !

Décidant d'aller fêter leur victoire, ils enchaînèrent les quatre filles à un mur et sortirent boire un coup à la taverne du coin.

Il y avait dans la maison de ces quatre fous une créature magique somnolant dans le grenier. Chaque fois qu'il savait Zolf et Cie sortis, il descendait dans la cuisine pour piquer une bouteille de lait et remonter aussi sec pour ne déranger personne. Mais ce que cette petite créature, à l'apparence de chat et se nommant Alphonse, ne savait pas, c'est que ce jour là quatre princesses étaient toujours là dans la maison. Il entendit tout à coup des voix et s'arrêta sur le palier d'une chambre, tout tremblant.

- Faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! Je veux pas finir en esclave d'un palmier ! protestait la princesse Winry

- Moi je veux pas finir en jouet pour fous ! renchérit Mat

- Moi j'ai pas du tout envie de finir dans le lit de Greed.

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers Martel, l'air brusquement terrorisé. Bah oui elles n'avaient pas pensé à ça, mais alors pas du tout. Ou alors leur cerveau avait tout simplement refusé de leur faire comprendre ça.

- Attendez… Si ils nous avaient enlevé pour ça ?

Tous frôlèrent la crise cardiaque en songeant à Archer.

- NAAN ! C'EST INHUMAIN CAAA ! HEEELP ! QUELQU'UN PAR PITIE!

Emu par les larmes de la petite Winry, Alphonse décida d'aider ces quatre jeunes filles à se sauver. Mais pour cela, il allait avoir besoin d'aide. En les écoutant parler, il apprit que leurs fiancés avaient été empoisonnés par Dante. Il réfléchit très fort, ses petites papattes croisées et sa tête posée dessus. Il réfléchit toute la nuit, alors que les propriétaires de la maison étaient ivres morts à la taverne. Il réfléchit tant qu'il finit par trouver la solution ! Mais oui, il existait quelqu'un d'encore plus fort que la Fée Dante ! Vite, il prit ses papattes à son cou et courut jusqu'au grenier, ou une porte magique le mena directement dans l'antre d'une magicienne craint et redoutée, la grande Izumi

**Izumi** : - Heureusement qu'on est là ! Vous manquez d'entraînement ! Vous allez voir après !

Après s'être fait bien rétamé, le petit chat expliqua à son maître son problème.

- Hm… je vois, c'est encore un coup de la Fée Dante ! Elle déshonore le monde magique celle là c'est pas possible ! Bien Alphonse, écoute moi attentivement. Tu vas aller au château des princes, tu trouveras un gentil garçon innocent et tu lui demanderas de t'égorger. Non ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera l'occasion pour toi de lever la malédiction qui te bloque dans ce corps de chat. Une fois humain, tu vas vers les princes et là…

- Je leur fais boire une potion qui les réveillera ?

- Nan, tu leur fous à chacun deux beignes !

Fort de ces recommandations, le petit chat se mit en route vers le château des princes.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre hommes étaient rentrés chez eux et avaient décidé par tirage au sort. Martel devait donc aller avec Envy, Winry avec Kimblee, Mat avec Greed et Riza avec Archer. Mais heureusement, Izumi la magicienne veillait au grain. Elle ensorcela les quatre princesses, les transformant en… homme.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! S'exclama Envy furieux de voir que y avait pas que lui à se transformer dans l'histoire

Tous déçus de cette transformation…

**Mat** : - Ah non pas tous, regardez donc là les quatre qui sautent de joie… YEPEE !

Enfin surtout les hommes, Archer décida qu'il fallait de nouveau rendre visite à la Fée Dante. Ah au passage, cette Fée est vêtue d'un tutu rose trop ridicule et elle a une baguette en forme de cœur à la main, ce qui est encore plus ridicule. Bref, la Fée Dante leur expliqua que la transformation était temporaire et qu'un baiser d'un prince les délivrerait…

- Ok jvais essayer ! s'écria Greed en retournant en courant à sa maison

- J'AI DIT UN PRINCE, ABRUTI !

- Et il n'y a pas un autre moyen ? demanda Zolf. Genre une bonne explosion ?

**Martel** : - Mais il va se calmer l'autre ?!

- Sinon vous attendez une semaine et ça devrait s'annuler.

Ravis de cette nouvelle, ils s'en retournèrent chez eux en sifflotant. N'empêche que Greed, il essaya quand même de les embrasser…

Au château des princes, Alphonse errait dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Il tomba sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et à lunettes qui avait l'air un peu maladroit. Il lui demanda donc le « petit service ». Rien qu'à cette idée, Cain tomba dans les pommes.

- Mais qui va m'aider alors ?! Je voudrais tant sauver les princesses, mais je ne suis qu'un chat !

Heureusement pour lui que Barry le Boucher traînait dans les parages et exauça son vœu avant de se faire tirer dessus par Havoc, le garde. Enfin devenu un petit garçon, Alphonse se précipita dans la salle ou dormait les princes et mit deux baffes à chacun. Il manqua de se faire mordre deux fois, carboniser et taper dessus, mais finalement il avait réussi et les princes l'en remercièrent. Il les guida ensuite jusqu'à la maison où étaient retenues les princesses. Une semaine s'était écoulée et la malédiction venait justement de prendre fin. Mat courait donc pour tenter d'éviter une explosion en règle, Winry tapait un palmier avec un manche à balai, Riza fuyait devant Archer et Martel essayait de se dégager de l'étreinte de Greed lorsque la porte de la maison fut arrachée de ses gonds.

**Greed** : - Argh ! On a perdu le contrôle ! Elle avait un deuxième stylo !

**Kimblee** : - Oo t'as vu le regard de fou que nous lance le vampire ?!

**Envy** : - Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?!

**Archer** : - Mustang, rangez vos gants !

Un poisson finit en grillade, Greed fut poursuivi par un chien enragé, Zolf eut une crise d'anémie suite à un manque important de sang et Envy fut réduit en bouillie de palmier par automails. Puis il y eu une scène de retrouvailles très émouvantes, ou chacun des princes vint embrasser sa fiancée et… Maes, arrête de les prendre en photo ! Alphonse l'ancien petit chat devint l'ami le plus proche des princes, et tout est bien qui finit bien pour les bonnes personnes ! S'ils eurent des enfants ? Ca, c'est une autre histoire

**FIN**

**Mat** : - Greed… Kimblee… Archer… Envy…

**Greed** : - O.O COUROOOONS !

**Martel**: - REVENEZ QU'ON VOUS BUTE!!

**FIN bis**


End file.
